


What it means to be weak.

by SorenTree



Category: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls) - Fandom, Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: Demons, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Magic, Murder, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Sexual Assault, Sexual Harassment, Stalking, Torture, Touch-Starved, Unrequited Love, Willdip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenTree/pseuds/SorenTree
Summary: Weak seems to be a word that describes William perfectly. Though what does it truly mean to be weak? And are the things that make him weak, really that bad?  With an unknown threat hovering over everyone's head, along with mysteries, danger and death. Will, William's so-called weakness make him stronger or be his downfall.-----Dipper, that was his Master’s voice. The Demon couldn’t help the tears that fell, alarm taking hold of his body, twisting around his heart like a poisonous vine as the organ pounded loudly in his chest. He was going to get punished, he was going to get punished, he was going to get punished, he was going to get punished, he was going to-Check for Warnings in each chapter description and stay safe... None of this has been beta read.)
Relationships: Gideon/will cipher, Mabel Gleeful | Reverse Mabel Pines/Gideon Pines | Reverse Gideon Gleeful, Mabel Gleeful/Gideon Pines/Pacifica Southeast, Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher/Dipper Gleeful | Reverse Dipper Pines, Will Cipher/ Male oc
Comments: 102
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will finds out some troubling news. 
> 
> (Contains un-consensual touching and violence.)

Weak. A word used so often it almost seemed to replace Will’s name, as though it were tattooed on his forehead screaming this is who I am and will always be. Weak, was a word Will Cipher was used to, a word that he didn't particularly care for, it was used far too often and barely held any truth in his opinion. It was simply something to toss at him, to try and hurt him. Usually, this word didn't affect him, though sometimes at night's like these he couldn't help but question it.

"Am I Weak?" Will asked himself, lips trembling as the words fell out of his mouth and into the cold air of the outdoor shed, the heels of his boots digging into the wooden boards as he pulled his blue-clad legs closer to his chest. "I mean my powers aren’t. So am I personality-wise." A shiver ran down his spine as his teeth began to chatter. "I-s s t t here r really a such t thing as a w weak p person-" he stopped talking, the howl of the outdoor wind cutting him off. The drag of his clunking chains echoing in the shed as he raised his hands to his ears and pressed down, humming and singing as though to drown out the sound. A basic little tune of Mary had a little lamb, an adorable nursery rhythm he had stumbled across and grew to love when exploring the dreams of younger children. His fingers digging into knees as he began to rock.  
-  
The creaking of the door cut him off, right in the middle of the word lamb, the word dying In his throat as he took in the sight of his master, cape blowing In the wintry wind, brown curly locks dusted with snow as though he were a powdered donut, his expression inscrutable.

"Demon" He spoked, lifting his lantern, the light bathing Will in its soft glow, highlighting each line and scrape of his miserable shivering body, drawing attention to his red eye, frozen tears clinging around his eyelids and cheeks. Blue suit ruffled and dirty. 

The demon struggled to make the distance between himself and the young man, body twisting away from the light, eyes wide and panicked. His back pressing into logs as he pulled himself up into a standing position, chains clinking together just like his teeth. 

"Y y y e s s?" He replies, body trembling as the other takes another step closer, wiping at his eyes and wincing as the ice grazes the skin of his hand, silver leaking from the wound. A tiny drop falling upon the icy cold floor. He looks down and winces, gaze lifting to reach dippers, looking for something. 

"Would you like to come inside?" Dipper asked, taking a step further into the shed, lantern lighting up the blue tally marks littered about and making the scratch marks carved into the walls in every which way seem far more intimidating. Casting light on the various nicknacks Wills had collected and placed around, consisting of old and broken dolls, shiny glass, or pretty wrappers among other stuff. 

Will raised a dainty brow. Was this a trick question? Some dry humour of sorts, of course, he would like to come inside.

"It’s cold," Dipper stated, blue eyes staring into Wills’s own, the faint lines of his lips twitching into a smile.

Will bit his tongue to hold back a rude remark. He already knew it was cold, dipper didn't need to tell him that, he could clearly feel it seeping through every pore of his almost human-like body.

"I will only ask one more time. Do you wish to come inside?" Dipper, lowered the lantern back to his side, glancing towards the door, his faint smile turning into more of a pressed one. 

Will let go of his tongue, fresh tears freezing to his face the instant they were shed. "Yes" he managed not to stutter, the word sharp and quick. Legs wobbling as his body continued to shake.

"Then follow"

Will nodded numbly, taking a step. Head-spinning the floor swayed beneath his feet as he fell, eyes closed and body bracing for impact only to be met with warm arms closing around his torso. He shuddered, blue eye-opening to meet the soft brown ones of his master, biting back a yelp, twisting in Dipper's grip as his skin burned, the feeling of Dipper's warmth comparable to that of scalding water. 

Dipper sighs, grip sliding down to his waist and legs, hoisting him into his arms. Growling out a threat as Will begins to struggle. "I will leave you here if you don't stop."

Will goes silent, body limp, head resting against the chest of the other. The handle of the lantern biting into the side of his leg as Dipper made their way out. The cold wind instantly stinging Wills face like a million ice bees-- the sound of boots crunching in the snow hitting his ears, almost as loud as dippers pounding heart.  
\------------

Will doesn't even remember when he fell asleep, or even how. Perhaps it was because of the slither of warmth he received, the kind touch or the soothing melody of Dipper's heart that did him in. All he knows now is that he's laying on something soft and something soft is on top of him.... and oh god there's something wrapped around him. 

Wills’s eye opened in alarm, body seizing up as he took in the room, silver bed sheets, wooden frame, a bookshelf, a desk stacked full of paper, blue carpet-- he was in one of the Manor’s rooms! He was sure to be beaten for this. Will's body trembled, as he tried to pull away from what held him down, he had to get out of here before they noticed. Wills’s muscles strained in effort as tried to pull away only to somehow be pulled closer to whatever held him prisoner. Limbs far too weak to free him. Huh, there’s that word again Will mused. Perhaps I'm weak because the human body I'm trapped in is, he pondered. Holding back a shiver as something pressed against his neck, pressing the collar against his skin, nerves lighting up as though they were on fire. 

Will pulled forward again, flinching as he felt breath upon his neck, and bit his tongue. Holding back something as he began to tremble. Someone was holding him, why was someone holding him!? Warm arms snaked up his chest under his shirt and Will held his breath, a quiver wracking his body, he didn't recognize the material that clung to him, it was soft, his suit wasn’t soft. Will closed his eye, fighting back panic. Strong arms pulling him closer as someone nuzzled into his neck, breathing steadily as they sleep, cuddling into the triangle as though he were a Stuffed Animal.  
\--------------

After a while light streamed through the silver curtains, lighting the room, causing the person holding Will to stir, mumbling under their breath a complaint of sorts. The triangle held his breath, trembling, the arms of the other sliding down his chest and out of his shirt opting for holding onto him over his clothes. 

“Morning.”

Will felt his mouth open like a gaping fish, his eye blinking open in a panic. Dipper. That was his Master’s voice. He couldn’t help the tears that fell, alarm taking hold of his body, twisting around his heart like a poisonous vine as the organ pounded loudly in his chest. He was going to get punished, he was going to get punished, he was going to get punished, he was going to get punished, he was going to-

“Demon” The voice sounded annoyed and Will flinched at the tone. “Stop moving.” Warms arms that Will now knew belonged to his master, loosened allowing him wiggle room and Will gulped, going lax in the other’s hold. It was best to obey. 

“How do you feel?” Dipper asked, a warm hand placing itself on Will's chest, as the other hand fingers loosely held his throat, his middle finger, pushing the collar down and began stroking Wills Adam’s apple in a slow manner. 

Will blinked slowly. “What?” He twitched slightly under the touch, blue eye staring off into the distance, landing on the desk, taking in the messy papers and ink stains. 

“You passed out last night due to the cold.” 

“Why am I in your bed?”

“You're in no position to be demanding answers, useless demon.” Dipper’s grip around his throat tightened into a gentle squeeze, pressing on the sides of the triangle's neck, pressing on the collar and cutting off some air. 

“Sorry.” Will gasped, gaze foggy with tears, legs ruffling bed sheets as they squirmed, hands reaching for his throat and closing around dippers hand, just resting there. Gradually Will closed his eye, breathing deeply through his nose. His body going still as he began playing the soft tune of Mary had a little lamb in his head to soothe his nerves. 

“Good.” The pressure left and Will inhaled sharply, twitching in Dipper’s hold as fingers dragged down his throat and over the collar, nails lightly grazing flesh. “By the way, you have the day off.” 

Warm hands removed themselves from the Triangle, slithering back to their master and pushing back silver covers. 

“What?” A creamy blue eye widened, eyebrows raised as Will pulled himself away from the young man and into a sitting position. 

“I said you have the day off,” Dipper repeated, pulling himself to his feet, heading towards the dresser without sparing Will a second glance, turning his back to the man as he pulled out his clothes for the day. 

Will opened his mouth, perhaps to ask why, before promptly shutting it, hand reaching to rub at his throat. Looking away as Dipper began to undress, replacing pj’s with a suit, reminding Will of his outfit change. 

“W-what about my clothes?” He questions, hands reaching for the neckline of his shirt, giving it a testing tug. 

Dipper glanced over his shoulder, rolled his eyes then turned his attention back to the mirror, straightening his tie with practiced ease. “What you're wearing today is fine.” 

Will bit his lip, raising his gaze towards Dipper's human-sized mirror, catching his reflection, his clothing consisted of a loose gray shirt and black shorts that barely reached his knees, and to top it all off his hair was a mess. His blue sapphire collar standing out on his pale skin, every detail of his body seemed to be highlighted when compared to the bland clothing. 

“Sir, I am hardly presentable. “ He argued, removing his hands from his shirt to attempt and comb his tangled hair. 

“You look perfectly fine to me.”

“But-”

Knock Knock. 

Will froze, body stiff as dipper turned to face the door, trudging towards it and opening the wooden thing in a fluid motion. “What is it?” He snapped. 

In the doorway stood Mabel, smiling wide, her eyes gleaming. “Brother are you ready?” She asked, then paused as her grin dropped. Lips pursing together as her eyes narrowed, catching sight of wills form. “What is he doing here?” She added, tone going blank. 

Dipper did not bother looking behind him. “None of your business sister” He snapped back, “ and yes I am ready.” He let go of the door handle, gesturing for her to move. With a huff she did, crossing her arms, as she began to tap her foot. 

“M-master what am I to do?” Will asked, tucking a strand of loose hair out of his face, shrinking under the glare of Mabel, his legs digging into the edge of the bed as he sat there.

“Whatever you like, it’s your day off, just don’t leave the Manor,” Dipper instructed, taking a step out of the doorway, his cape swishing behind him. 

“Oh and don’t go into the basement,” Mabel added.

Will blinked. “What are you doing?” He questioned, eyes widening as he processed what he said, hands clamping over his mouth. 

Dipper grimaced, the aura around him harshening. “What have I said abou-”

“Were busy summoning a demon to replace you!” Mabel piped in, cutting him off as she grabbed her brother's arm, disappearing out of sight. 

“R-re-replace me!?”


	2. Mistakes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will decides to head to the garden for his day off and perhaps makes some new friends? While Dipper and Mabel make a deal with someone. Some things go well and others go wrong. 
> 
> (Warnings: Nothing I think? Let me know if I missed something though.)

The door shut and Will took to pacing. Replace him? He asked himself. If they were to replace me, what would they do with me? The demon paused, then broke into a smile. Of course... They'd kill him. The demon wrapped his arms around his body, they would kill him, He couldn't help but smile. Spinning in a circle, the loose material of the shirt swaying with him. That or they'd free him but that might result in death too, so whatever, he’d be free, free!

The emotion that filled Will could only be described as ecstatic as he dashed for the door. Entering the hallway and heading straight for the exit of the manor. This called for a celebration and what better place than the garden.

The demon's mood was high, sock-clad feet scurrying across the smooth floors of the place, skidding as he stopped at the door that led to the back gardens. Arms in front of him as hands landed on the door to stop himself from falling. With a shaky sigh, he regained his balance, long fingers adjusting his bland oversized shirt, missing the familiar feel of his bow tie before reaching for the door handle, then hesitating; They said he may do whatever he wanted, as long as he didn't leave the Manor........the garden is still part of the Manor he reminded himself. It's okay.

He turned the handle, socks meeting warm grass as he shut the door behind his frail body. Fresh air hit his senses the instant he entered, fresh and warm, causing the blue Dorito to grin merrily. The lawn was dry as he made his way across it no sign of snow from last night, but that just how gravity falls is, unpredictable, heading straight for the topiary, eyes set on the bench next to a particular one, overlooking the beds of flowers. The hedge he approached was large, green and healthy, trimmed in the shape of an upside-down triangle. It leaves a vibrant colour as Will placed himself beneath it, legs dangling off the edge of the giant bench, eye scanning his surroundings and taking it in, breeze ruffling blue hair, occasionally fiddling with the bracelets around his wrists, wincing as he felt the things drain his magic.

“Why did Burning tree do what he did last night?” Will mumbled to himself in question, wrapping his arms around his body and giving himself a squeeze. “Is it because they're going to kill me? He felt bad and wanted me to have a good last few moments?” Will shook his head, no that was silly, his Masters were not kind, especially Dipper. He did not do that out of sympathy, and even if it was, that did not explain the touches. Will reached for his neck, rubbing at it gently, no it did not. “Is it perhaps because I’m weak?” Will shook his head, no, no that couldn't be it he didn't quite know the reason why he was considered weak-

-Snap-

The cracking of a branch, snapped the triangle into attention, blue eye wide as he slid off the bench, landing on his feet with a timid thump.

“Hello?” He called out, stepping forward, hand pressed to his forehead, blocking out the summer sun as he looked over the land. “Is someone there!?”

The blue one was met with silence.

Will took a step forward, soft nimble steps, gasping as something scurried past him, the rustling of a bush giving away where it fled. “Uh.” He muttered aloud, approaching the bush. “Hello?” He hesitantly pushed back a branch, flinching in surprise as whatever hid between the leaves lunged at him, landing on his chest. Will fell on his back with a painful yelp, two stabby things digging into his chest, forcing his body down as something wet touched his cheek over and over. 

The blue man blinked his eye open to notice a snout, brown eyes, pink skin. Oh, it was just a pig…...He sighed in relief…….wait… Falling star hates pigs, why would there be a pig in the garden!? “What are you-”

“OINK!”

“I'm sorry but I don't speak pig…” Will apologized, picking up the pig and placing it next to him on the grass, pulling his knees to his chest. “Are you lost?”

“Oink.”

Will laughed, placing a hand on the pig's head. “I'll take that as a yes... Hmm.” He glanced down, spotting a collar. “Perfect. This should give me a sense of where you belong.” With nimble fingers, he lifted up the tag, the light-catching it, causing the metal to shine. Will's eyebrows narrowed lips pursing as he sighed. “Waddles.. “ He muttered in defeat…” Well, at least I know your name.”

“Oink. Oink oink.” The pig began to nuzzle his hand.

“No... I don't have any treats.” He swatted at the pig's snout gently, pulling himself to his feet. “But I will try my best to help you get home.” He glanced behind himself, shoulder straight and tight, hand reaching to touch his top hat, faltering as he realized that dipper must have it.

-Snap-

The demon bristled. “That wouldn't be you..” He reasoned, looking at the pig, that began snuffling, walking off in the direction of the sound, smelling the ground as she went. Will watched her go. “Wait!” He called out, following after the pig, blue hair swaying in the wind as he jogged after the animal, coming to a stop at a far larger bush a distance away from where he sat.

With a happy snort, the pig dove into the pine bush, causing it to let out a sharp cry. Will blinked, taking a step back, watching as a person fell onto the grass, a happy pig, licking them eagerly.

The demon gulped, a human… he wasn't supposed to be seen… oh god… He had made a horrible mistake coming outside today. His masters were going to kill him for sure for this. The demon thought, then paused, biting his lips, wait they were going to kill him anyway, it didn't matter. He took a step forward, smiling in what he hoped was a gentle way. “H-hi?”

The human looked at him with wide eyes, “uh, oh god, um uh..” He rambled, pushing the pig off and backing up, eyes catching on Wills's neck for a split second, the jewels of the collar gleaming in the light….. “I.. I wasn't spying, I promise.”

“Okay?” Will tilted his head, offering a hand to the human. “Do you need some help?”

The human with the funny hat looked at his hand, then got up himself, brushing pine needles off that clung to his body, “I-im fine..” The hum- Will couldn't keep calling him human, the demon glanced at the hat of a pine tree, then back at the man's messy state. Pine needle it is. “Actually I really should be going.” He turned to leave, eyes lingering on Will's wrists for a moment, letting out a surprised gasp as the pig head-butted him to the ground again, heading straight for his pockets and pulling out a bag. “Waddles no!” He scolded, rushing after the pig who with the bag in her mouth charged in Wills's direction, tiny little legs running full speed.

The demon, blinked, reaching forward and picking up the pig, laughing as it squirmed, grabbing the bag away from her snout. “What's this?” He asked, taking in the weird shape of square brown things, placing the pig down beside him as he studied the strange item.

“Uh. chocolate.” Pine needle responded, rubbing the back of his neck, the toe of his shoe digging into the grassy ground.” Would you like some?” He offered, gesturing towards the sweet treat, gaze downcast.

Will looked at the bag. “What use would I have for this chocolate..?”

“You can eat it.” Pine needle suggested. Hand slipping into his pocket and pulling out a small notebook, jotting something down, looked up at will, eyes landing on several parts of Will's body, then wrote something else.

“Why?” The demon questioned, looking between the bag and the human. It could be a poison of some sort, his mind unhelpfully suggested. But why would a stranger poison him? Wait.. more importantly, why would a stranger be snooping around the Manor.

“It tastes good.” The human slipped his little book away again.

“Oh.” Will blinked, cheeks flushing, here this man is offering him something nice and he's here judging him. “Thank you.” He opened the bag and pulled out one, shooting the human a smile. “The rest is yours I believe,” He moved the bag in pine needles direction.

“No. No, you can keep it.” Pine needle told him. Reaching for the pig.. “I should really get waddles home though… uhhh, maybe, see you again?”

Will paused blinking back a tear.“I'm sorry sir, I don't think that possible.” .........I’m going to be dead, he wanted to say, to make his words seem less rude, but he couldn't.

Pine needles eyes widened. “Oh.. uh alright. Bye…?” He muttered.” Wait.. what's your name?”

“Will.” He replied, glancing down at the bag.

“Bye will.” Pine needle called out, already scurrying away.

The demon smiled and waved back. “Bye.”.......... What a strange little human, Will thought, body going still as he felt the familiar tug of Mabel calling for him… didn't I have a day off?

\-----------------(Over inside the basement of the Manor------------

Dipper's eyes narrow in a glare directed at his sister. "Do you have the lake-water?" He snapped, gesturing sharply towards the clay jar. That sat in the middle of the circle of plant life consisting of water lilies and a mixture of other swampy lake-like plants dipper couldn’t recall at this exact moment. His eyes more focused on his sister's idle form as she swayed back and forth to some song in her head.

Mabel blinked, "Of course," she hissed in reply, pulling out a vile of water from her breast pocket. “You have the page, right?” She asked, handing him the ingredients, long manicured nails, scraping his skin as he snatched it from her hand.

“Yes.” He replied, pulling the vile close to his chest and wincing. Retrieving the torn and jagged piece of paper from his pocket with his other hand, rolling his eyes as his sister grabbed it away. Pulling it close to her face and reading it with a wide smile.

“Perfect.” She mumbled, eyes scanning over the water smudged words, not sparing her brother a glance as he came to stand near the jar, unscrewing the lid of the bottle. “I can’t believe we managed to find something like this, in some bottle.”

Dipper shrugged, “I guess the lake was useful for once.” He replied, “Now read it.”

Mabel frowned, pursing her lips. “Don't tell me what to do!” She grumbled, eyes scanning over the page once more, “Give me a moment,” She demanded, clutching the paper tightly, squinting her eyes. “ I’m not quite sure what language this is.”

Dipper sighed, crossing his arms. “Just try.”

The girl narrowed her eyes, placing a hand on her amulet, drawing forth its power. “Alright.” She replied, her body glowing a subtle watery hue as she pulled magic from Will to assist her, eyes lighting up a light blue as she began to glow. “ῳąɬɛཞ ʄཞơɱ ɬɧɛ ῳąɬɛཞ Ɩɛɬʂ ʄƖơῳ, ʂῳıཞƖʂ, ཞɛ۷ɛŋɠɛ, ཞɛ۷ɛŋɠɛ ąŋɖ….. ʂɬཞɛŋɠɬɧ” She chanted, hesitating at the last word, gesturing for dipper to pour in the liquid.

Her brother got the memo, tipping the vile, watching the water hit the inside of the clay jar with curious eyes. The drops of water let out a loud hiss as it evaporated, causing the twins to cover their ears at the ear-splitting screeching noise it emitted. Dipper scrambled back, cursing under his breath as Mabel landed back on her feet, the magic leaving her body in a slow drain as she shakes her foggy head.

. . . . . crakkk

Dipper blinked, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve as the pot began to crack. “I don't think that's supposed to happen.” He said, reaching for his amulet.

“OH really now!? His sister replied, taking a nervous step back. “God.. Why can’t anything work.”

With the final crack, the jar split open, a green sphere rolling out from it, coming to a stop as it hit a water lily, growing in size till it was about as big as Dipper's head, lifting into the air and just hovering there.

Mabel looked at her brother and he replied with a shrug, stepping closer to her and grabbing her hand, as the sphere opened its several pink eyes that covered its entire body, the one placed in the middle bigger than the rest on both sides of the front. Mabel's mouth dropped like a gaping fish until dipper pushed it closed, attempting to count how many there might be, 1.2,3- 7.8-10?

The eyes blinked, “𝖂𝖍𝖔 𝖘𝖚𝖒𝖒𝖔𝖓𝖊𝖉 𝖒𝖊?” The sphere demon demanded, a pair of arms and legs popping out of its body, tone loud and echoey, as a walking stick materialized in the air within the demon's small hand.

The twins glanced at each other as dipper took a step forward.

“We did.” He claimed, “Dipper and Mabel gleeful” He took a bow, pulling Mabel down with him, cap swaying behind him, his left hand clamped over his amulet.”

The demon’s arms crossed its arms over the largest eye in the middle. “What for, mortal?” It asked, voice quieter, its pupils following the twin's every move, the walking stick pointing at the two threateningly.

“A deal.” Mabel pipped in, pulling away from Dipper, flashing the demon a smile. Nearly face planting into the ground as her foot slid over a rock.

“No thanks.” The multi-eyed sphere piped back. Hands placing themselves where their hips would be. The basements lights dimmed, the air becoming cold and clammy as the twins stood there.

“What?” Dipper demanded, face flushed as he took another heavy step forward, shoes scuffing up the already quite dirty basement floor.

“I said no thank you. ‘ It repeated. “See I can have manners unlike some people“ It taunted, eyes blinking slyly.

“Is there an exact reason you don't wish to make a deal with me, demon?” Dipper demanded, cursing under his breath as his sister grabbed hold of his cape and pulled him back. Feet sliding across the grimy ground of the stone floor.

“I can sense the magic of another like me on you.” The sphere replied, the walking stick floating over and stabbing Dipper in the chest. Mabel chuckled.

“S-so.” He wheezed, pushing the stick away as he coughed roughly into his hand. Shooting his sister a scowl.

“I'm not going to encroach on another's claim.” The demon hissed, walking stick floating back in hand as he rose higher into the air. Its eyes staring down at the humans, narrowed into an angry stare.

“What if you had their permission?” Mabel asked, pushing her brother aside with her fingers stretched wide, a grin upon her fair features.

“Well.. I guess that would be fine. “ The demon mumbled, hand raised where its chin should be as though in thought, a finger tapping against its smooth surface.

“Perfect, Mabel call him over here,” Dipper demanded, nudging his sister, causing her to stumble as she reached for her amulet, cursing under her breath.

“Already on it.” 

\-----  
Hmm, I wonder what will happen next? Subscribe to find out...The next chapter should be out at some point this week.


	3. Nothing ever is as it seems.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -(HAPPY EARLY CHRISTMAS!!!)-
> 
> Will is summoned to help with the deal and Nothing goes according to plan. While Gideon comes back to the mystery shack and learns that Pacifica and him have been invited to a special event. Oh, and it seems like Dipper and Mabel have something special planned for Will. I wonder what it could be? 
> 
> Warnings: Strangling, cursing, violence, anger.

The pull of being summoned was familiar, something Will was used to. A day without it meant some sort of horrible thing awaited, but today he had the day off. So, why on earth was Master Mabel summoning him!? Will clamped his hands together, thumbs rubbing up and down each other’s sides as he bit his lips. Perhaps they were in danger? He suggested to himself. His lips crooked upward into a brief smile, the sun causing his teeth to gleam before it was smothered with a frown, no they would rather die than ask for his help, he reasoned in his head.

With that in mind, Will moved his hand to his wrist and twisted his left bracelet, sighing with dread as the world fell around him, the cold dank room of a basement greeting him. 

“Took you long enough.” A female voice scolded, a hand falling on his shoulder as he was dragged forward, eye blinking as he struggled to adjust to the dim light, wincing at her tone. Nimble hands fiddling with the sleeves of his shirt. His eye landing on dipper, who stood a few inches away from Wills's form, standing tall and proud, a strange orb floating near him. 

“There he is.” Dipper declares, gesturing towards will with the quick turn of his hand, finger-pointing right towards him, palm up as multiple eyes followed the movement. 

“𝓦𝓮𝓵𝓵 𝓱𝓮𝓵𝓵𝓸 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮.” The voice echoed throughout the room causing the twins to wince, holding their ears as it bounced about. Back and forth until coming to a slow fading stop. 

Will began to tremble, holding back a sound of startled surprise as he ignored the ringing in his ears, already diving deep within his head. A demon... He thought… I have not seen one of my kind in so long, he told himself somberly, hands rising to grip his shoulder tightly; Even before becoming the gleeful’s servant. Though to be honest I never really was one to socialize, outside of tranquilly observing dreams, he admitted as his nails began to dig into his skin. 

“𝓘 𝓼𝓪𝓲𝓭 𝓱𝓮𝓵𝓵𝓸!” The sphere repeated, the grip around its walking stick tight, eyes wide and irritated. Its form shaking slightly, side to side, almost like a buzzing alarm clock. 

Will looked at the sphere and then the twins then back at the sphere, blinked, rubbed his eyes then glanced back at the twins once more. "What?" He asked, sock-clad feet sliding across the grimy floor as he braced himself. 

“Well-” Dipper had opened his mouth before his lips seemingly turned into a zipper. Zipping right up with a sound quite fitting of that of its name. His baby blue eyes blown wide, brows furrowing into a line. His hand reaching for his mouth as he began to pull at the metal device. Furiously tapping his foot against the floor. His sister rushing to his side, before breaking out into giggles, her eyes widening as well as her lips formed into a zipper. Will winced, shooting the twins a sympathetic look only to flinch away as it was returned with a harsh stare. His hands wringing together as his gaze fell to the ground.

“𝔚𝔬𝔴 ℑ 𝔱𝔥𝔬𝔲𝔤𝔥𝔱 𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔶'𝔡 𝔫𝔢𝔳𝔢𝔯 𝔰𝔥𝔲𝔱 𝔲𝔭,” The sphere remarked. Walking stick pointing at the twins sharply, twirling it around in a circle with his index finger and thumb, a rush of water pouring from its tip, darting straight for the twins. Swishing around similar to slithering snakes. Wrapping around their bodies and forming a bubble around them, in a makeshift prison. “𝔑𝔬𝔴 𝔱𝔬 𝔤𝔢𝔱 𝔱𝔬 𝔟𝔲𝔰𝔦𝔫𝔢𝔰𝔰.” The staff was snapped away, hands brushing together, ridding itself of imaginary dust. 

Will took a shaky step backwards as the sphere floated right up into his face then spun around him like a spinning top. Will glanced at the spinning circle as the other studied him, going off on what he was able to see, it seemed to be set up to summon a water demon. Will looked up at the sphere, taking in multiple eyes. Huh. . . This demon didnt seem to be close to any type of water demon he had seen before. Water demons usually travelled in groups, with small, more water drop shaped bodies. Also is it very rare impossible to catch one alone, even just two was not the most common. Groups consisting of usually three to five of the mischievous beings. With that in mind, Will looked about just in case another was nearby. Water demons are one of the milder kinds of demons at least but no less dangerous. Will could understand the usefulness of the twins summoning one. So-

A hand placed on his shoulder scattered his thought pattern, the gargling of distant words bubbling in his brain as he was snapped back into the present. 

“I’m sorry, could you repeat what you said?” Will asked in apology, brushing the demon’s hand off his shoulder. Several of its eyes blinked in response, causing the blue demon to stiffen, bracing for anything really, breathing becoming much harder than needed. 

“I said, is it alright with you if I” The demon gestured sharply towards the twins with its thumb. “Make a deal with them.” 

Will glanced at the thrashing forms of his masters, bodies beating against their watery prison. Their eyes screaming a hundred curse words as their fiery gazes landed upon him.  
The blue demon opened his mouth, glancing at Dipper who nodded in approval and sighed. “Yes. It’s alright.” He responded, thumb running over the edge of his sleeves. 

“Oh PERFECT!” The sphere yelled, grabbing wills hand. “How interesting. How. how interesting.” The demon murmured letting go suddenly, causing Will to stumble, leaning back and snapping its fingers.

The water fell away from the twins, draining through cracks and disappearing as though it was never there. 

Dipper rubbed his mouth and took a step forward. “Now that, that’s settled, let’s make a deal. Demon.” He extended his hand forward. Will scrambling out of the way and to the side of his fellow demon. 

“No.” 

.  
..  
...

“What!?” Dipper gasped, blue smoke pouring from his ears as he took a step forward, coming face to face with the demon, a finger pointing straight where its chest should be. 

“I said no.” The sphere declares, snapping its finger for its walking stick once more and using it to push the young man away, 

“Then what was the point of us getting him here!” Dipper demanded, a slight gasp of pain leaving his lips, reaching for will and firmly grasping his arm, shaking the nervous demon slightly.

“Oh, just wanted to check out the competition” The demon snapped back, twirling its staff, “It’s been ages since I’ve been released y'now..” The sphere muttered, multiple eyes staring off into the distance with a thoughtful look, pissing off the two siblings even more. Will shuddering as the twins fumed, their rage suffocating, both of them storming right for the distracted demon, yelping as a gush of wind blew them back. 

“Now what I didnt expect was for the competition to be so lovely.” The demon added, snapping into the present. Raising its hand to its face, the palm facing its middle eye, until extending open in Will’s direction. “Till another day!” 

Will blushed, faltering as the sphere vanished in a splash of water. 

“Look at what you’ve done!” Mabel hollered, rolling up her sleeves, heading straight towards Will and Dipper. Will glanced between the two siblings, pointing at himself and mouthing me? In question.

“Yes, you! Dickhead!” She bit back. Firmly grasping the collar of his shirt as he looked at Dipper for help. 

Dipper stepped away and Will’s stomach dropped. 

Long manicured nails, bit into Wills skin as hands slipped up higher and grasped at his throat, the weight of her body pushing him to the ground. She landed on top of his chest, a gleam in her eyes as she added pressure. “YOU are WEAK will!” She announced, nails digging in tighter as the triangle began to squirm, gaspy pleas leaving his throat. His watery eye staring into her wrathful ones as Dipper watched from aside. 

“You had to go and ruin everything.” She hissed, “Why can’t you be useful for once.” Feeling how his skin was compressed and pulled downward, lips parted in a silent oh, hands gripping hers harshly as he began to thrash harder, the hot burning heat of building headache giving him a strong motive to struggle as his cheeks began to flush. The tight pain in his eye as it watered, blurring his vision. “You fuck everything up! EVERYTHING!” Things began to become dizzier, the world spinning, his limbs going limp while she continued. “Weak. Weak. Weak!” 

“Sister. That’s enough.” Dipper interrupted, placing a hand on her shoulder. “It was his day off, after all, show a little kindness.” He brushed the tip of his shoulder with his hand, eyes focused on Wills’s still form.

Mabel grumbled under her breath,” fine.” Releasing her hold on the throat of the demon and took in his unconscious form. 

“Good.”

. . .

Mabel poked Will’s cheek. “I think he’s going to be out for a bit.” 

Dipper glanced behind his shoulder. “I suppose your right.” 

Mabel placed two fingers on either side of Will’s mouth, pulling the flesh upward to mimic a smile. “So, what are we going to do with him?” She asked, lifting the triangle’s top lip up, running her thumb along with the demon’s teeth and gum line. Shuffling her weight as she slipped off his chest.

Dipper pushed his sister aside, kneeling down beside Will. “I’ll take care of him.” 

Mabel gave her brother a look. “In what way?” She questions, wiping her hands off on her vest, coming to a stand. 

Dipper sighs, adjusting his amulet, running a hand through the demon's hair. “I’ll simply take him back to my room and make sure he doesn't die.” 

Mabel raised a brow. “Bro, we both know he can't die.” She replied. “Well, not forever at least.” She added with a giggle, twirling a strand of hair between her index finger and thumb.

The Male magician rolled his eyes. “Fine I’ll rephrase; I’ll make sure he's healed enough for what we have planned for him tomorrow.” Nails digging into the blue man's scalp. 

“Oh goody! Right, I almost forgot. “Mabel exclaimed, reaching forward and ruffling Wills hair with an excited smile. “That’ll show that stupid tv company.” She cheers pinching Wills cheek harshly, staring up at her brother with a twisted look.

Dipper chuckles, lifting Will into his arms, an arm under his legs and the other supporting his torso, turning towards the exit of the basement. “The Demon will definitely fix our little problem.” He replies, staring down at Will strangely.

“What about that Water demon though?” Mabel asks, hands propped on her hips. 

“Forget them, they are not worth our time" He answers dismissively, staring down at William. "Besides, we can kill Gideon the old-fashioned way” He pulls Will closer to his chest, making a throat-slitting gesture. The demon’s head resting in the crook of his neck, blue hair messily hanging in front of his eyes as one arm supported his weight.

“Very well.” 

\-----(Over at the mystery shack.)---

The door slammed behind Gideon. The sound alerting Pacifica, who turned to greet him, knocking over a rack of flyers as she rushed towards her cousin. 

“Goodness gracious, where have you been.” She shouted, grabbing onto his arms and looking him up and down. “And where on earth is waddles. What did you do to her!?” 

Gideon brushed her hands off him and sighed. “Paf, I’m fine, waddles is fine, I just went for a walk.” He responds, watching as waddles darts straight past him, heading towards the woman. 

Pacifica places her hands on her hips and stares down at him, tsking. “Then why are you filthy.” He gestured harshly at his clothes, holding back a smile as waddles began to sniff her heel. 

“I-” Gid began.

“You were at the manor weren’t you.” Pacifica interrupted placing a dainty hand on her brow, breathing in deeply for seven seconds before letting go. “I can’t believe you.” 

“Paf, look.. I have my reasons, look, I’ve made an amazing discovery!” Gideon attempted to explain, holding up his notebook and pointing towards a rushed sketch of Will, including notes.

The woman in the sweater pushed his hand aside with a sigh, “Look, dude, I don’t want to see it. You need to leave the Gleefuls alone, they’re nice people.” 

“But-”

“No. No buts. They asked us to attend their show tomorrow.” She announces, adjusting her sweater. “ For some kind of special new thing and you’re not going to ruin this.” 

Gideon stood there silently. “Alright..” He mumbled. Already diving into his thoughts, if he attended this show, perhaps he’d be able to find out more information, maybe even figure out what that strange man is.. He dug his hands into his pocket for a piece of chocolate only to remember… Right.. That’s alright, just a small sacrifice for the price of trust, he reasoned. 

“Gideon. Are you listening?” Pacifica, demands, clapping her hands in front of his face. 

“Uh, yeah anyways, cousin, seeya, I'll be in my room.” He made a beeline dash right past her, waving goodbye. 

Pacific stood there for a moment, mouth agape before she closed it. With a shake of her head, she smiled; Gideon never changes..

\----------------

What on earth do they have planned for William?


	4. Unknown motives.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \----(HAPPY EARLY NEW YEAR!!! KILL ME!!!)---
> 
> William wakes up in the morning his throat hurting though that's easily forgotten as he notices a letter. 
> 
> Warnings: Sexual harassment. Un-consensual touching. Bulling. Murder.  
> \----------  
> Also like, hopefully, I don't make Will seem to UWU, soft boi.. because like... he's a nice person..... for now..

Warm bed sheets and a bright light trickling in through the curtains were what William awoke to. With a hiss, he shielded his face with his hands as though he were one of those feeble-minded vampires. He turned onto his side away from the window, legs tangling in bedsheets, cozy, and snug like the fleece of a young lamb. Confusion taking over the feeling of drowsiness, as the pain in his neck and cheek began to thrum within his human form. Will lowered his hands from his eye, blinking twice. “What?” He asked no one in particular, his throat burning with each pronunciation of each letter. Hands moving about to touch his sores parts and flinching. With a grimace, a soft yellow light came from the tips of his fingers. He then grazed the digits across his wounds, using his magic to numb the pain. 

Once no one had seemed to answer, William, pulled himself up into a sitting position. His tired eye scanning around the room as he adjusted his eye patch. The room was dippers once again he noticed, as his gaze landed on the same curtains, bed, bookshelf, and desk. Though the only thing missing that would truly conform it as dippers would be dipper. 

The breath of silence hung in the room as William continued to sit there, hands laying on his lap. Unsure of what he should be doing. His fingernails digging into the palm of his hand. He looked to his left towards the door, a fleeing circular shadow causing him to jump into a stand, spinning around. 

“Hello?” he called out again.

No reply.

Will pressed a finger to his brow, he must have been seeing things. He turned to sit back down upon the bed when he spotted a note. With gentle hands, he lifted the piece of paper into his hands with the utmost care. 

Dear will.  
You have been asleep for a while now.  
Mabel and I have grown tired of waiting for you to awake.  
So, we have gone ahead and headed to the tent of telepathy.  
I hope to see you there soon,  
For your sake.

The demon shuddered, hands gripping the note tightly, wrinkling its, silver dotting the paper. “I usually only clean up after the show.” He mumbled to himself, feet padding across the floor softly as he headed for the mirror. “Or perhaps they expected me to awake once it was over?” Yes, that must be in, he reasoned, eye-widening as he took in his refection, nose wrinkled in disgust. 

He was a mess, his short blue hair was grimy, wild with sleep, the clothes on his body consisting of a day-old shirt, shorts, and grass-stained socks. He looked horrible he fussed as he combed a hand through his hair, biting his tongue as he focused on detangling a few knots. His Long twitchy fingers pulling apart blue strands. After the last knot gave way, William looked somewhat better, at least to himself as he investigated the mirror. 

Satisfied with what little he could accomplish he twisted his bracelet. The world beginning to swirl like a cheap old Hypno- ring, his surroundings becoming that of a tent. 

Dizzy with the change a knife whizzing right past his ear, snapped Will into attention, his body flinching in a delayed response, shoulders stiff as Mabel exclaims-

“Your late.” She snaps, a hand placed on her hip. 

“I-I’m sorry Miss.” He mutters, lowering his gaze, the ground becoming far more interesting as he notices the way the blue tarp over the dirt was torn or frayed in some spots, the ground beneath peaking out, determined to be seen. 

“At least he’s here Mabel,” Dipper argues, coming to a stand next to Will a hand landing on his shoulder. “Besides, we need him in good condition for the end of the show.” 

Will raised an eyebrow, stiffening under the man’s touch. Watching as Mabel asked, rolling her eyes as he pulled open the drawer attached to her vanity dresser. 

“You have a point..” She replies, retrieving an outfit from the drawer, tossing the clothing at William, who stumbled forward to catch it. “Here.” 

Dipper steps back, removing his hand as William looks down at the clothing, the roaring of the crowd behind the curtain becoming louder. He sighs, giving his sister a look. “Go entertain them,” He orders, grabbing the edge of his cape and gesturing to the door. “I’ll explain the plan to the demon and will join you shortly after. “ 

Mabel huffed, tossing her hair behind her shoulders, “Fine.” She hissed. Heels awkwardly walked across the ruffling floor, her slim form disappearing out of view. 

Dipper turns to Will. “You remember how we agreed with a Tv company to film our show for television correct?” He asks, releasing his hold on his cape. 

“Yes,” Will affirms, looking dipper in the eyes. He remembers quite well, Stan had suggested it, something about making more money and bringing attention to the show. Not that he paid too much attention, Stans voice was grating and never quite knew when to shut up. 

“Good.” Dipper turns around glancing at Will over his shoulder, his eyes darkening. “Though apparently, only two people are boring, plain, old.” He complains, arms opening wide then collapsing at his sides. “They want something new” He spins around, the heels of his shoes tearing the tarp more.’ “That's where you come in.” He finishes by, pointing a gloved finger towards Will. 

The demon takes a step back. “What?” He asks his grip around the clothing tightening. 

Dipper grimaces wrinkling his nose, “Do I need to dumb it down!?” He grumbles in question. “You. Are. Part. Of. The. Show. Now” He says deliberately slow. “Now put on your outfit and make yourself look more human.” He gestures towards the clothing in the demon’s hands then slinks out of view heading for the stage, giving his amulet a testing tug. 

William looks down at the clothing again, then back to where dipper once stood. Confusion filling him like an overflowing bucket left under the tap as he walked over to the vanity, eye darting towards the curtain that separated this side room from the stage, the thought of the fact that anyone could just walk in hitting him. Guess he would just have to suck it up, Will pulls a fancy blouse away from the rest of the clothing items, slipping off his own gray shirt, looking towards the curtain occasionally as he switched the clothing items. Then looked down at the blue vest, slipped it on over his shoulders and buttoned it up.

Once William was sure the top parts were well adjusted, he moves on the pants. With his face flushed and hands trembling he put those on. Awkwardly stumbled forward while pulling the final pant leg up, catching sight of his reflection in the vanity’s mirror. He winces, snatching a brush and beginning to comb, snapping his hair blond. If he did brown, he would look a bit like the twins, Will shivered at the idea, that would be horrid. Besides blonde was a nice colour and black is not really his style he reasoned. He was not quite done though as he squinted at the mirror, waving his hand over his face, and smiling as freckles appeared on his nose and cheeks along with little spots on his chin and forehead. Perfect, he exclaimed with his mind, now he looked like any old person. Though…. glances down at his body, perhaps he should give himself an illusion of not being so thin as well. He reaches for his shoes. 

\----

The sound of applause hit Wills ear, the demon flinching at the noise, glancing at the mirror one last time, satisfied with the results. 

“And now you’re all in for a treat.” Will heard Mabel announce into her mic, the speakers louder than usual. “We have a special guest coming on tonight.” The audience's wild clapping died down into curious hushed whispers. “Please enter William!” 

Will gulped, pushing back the curtain, wincing at the harsh lights as he, headed towards the steps, posture downcast. The crowd broke into louder murmuring and Will turned his attention, the place was packed, not a single chair was empty, every single one full of sweaty overly excited humans. 

He stepped onto the stage, approaching the twins and Mabel opened her arms. “It's so good to see you, William.” She greats and Will steps closer to her, wincing as she pulls him into a big hug. “It's been so long!” She shouts, holding his tighter. “This is William everyone, please give him a warm greeting!” She pats his back then lets him go, the demon stumbling back into Dipper, turning around before he hits the human who offers him his hand to shake, which Will does hesitantly. 

The audience breaks into cheering as Dipper moves to stand beside will, winking at the camera, the sounds of sighing squealing fangirls assaulting the demon’s ears. “William here is going to be part of our show now.” He tells everyone and William stiffens, burning tree had never called him by name before... “I hope you all will like him as much as we do.” He breaks into a smile, looping an arm around the demon’s waist. The clapping increased, the clicking sounds of cameras irritating Wills ears, flashing lights assaulting his eyes as he attempted to lean away, dipper holding his place, stopping him. Will held back the urge to cover his eyes, or cover his ears, his legs shaking as the crowd became even more excited if that was even possible. 

“That's all for now folks though,” Mabel says, coming next to a stand with both. “Stay tuned for our next show, and don't worry William will be there.” 

“Wait!” They hear someone call out, the voice coming from a lady holding a mic, notepad in hand. “I’m from the news and I’m here to ask what everyone wants to know. What's your next act going to be.”

“Cutting a person in half trick.” Mabel smiles, her gaze focused somewhere else in the crowd. 

Will shudders, following where her eyes landed, upon a boy with a pine tree hat. That was pine needle… This is bad, Will thought, he's going to recognize me, his nails dug into the palm of his hands. 

“Also, who is this new person?” She asks, thrusting her mic forward. “Why is he joining the shows?” More news reporters seem to crowd near the edge of the stage, more flashing lights assaulting Will. “Where is he from?” 

Dipper waves his hand dismissively with a coy smile, “It’s getting late and that's a lot of questions. To make things short, let us just say he's a good old friend.” He pulled Will closer as Mabel ruffled his hair, their smiles too tight to truly be real. 

The crowd awed, the clapping dying down as the twins exited the stage, dragging William along. 

Mabel plopped onto the stool, spinning around to face the vanity mirror, grabbing her makeup brushes as she began to touch up her makeup. “That went well.” She spoke, swiping red lipstick over her top lip. 

Dipper pulled away from William with a shrug. “It was alright. But next time demon, make sure to make your nails less sharp, along with your teeth.” 

Will faltered, looking down at his nails. Oh... “I’m sorry.” 

“It's fine will.” Mabel chuckled, dabbing the corners of her mouth with a napkin, “I don't think anyone noticed.” She sat the napkin down, reaching for her mascara. “Though it would have been nice if you gave yourself the illusion of a second eye. 

Dipper nodded, stepping forward and picking up Wills's previous clothes, offering them to him. “Yes, now get changed. 

Will excepted the clothing, pulling it close to his chest. “Very well sir.” he turned to leave, shoulders sagging, he really didnt like wearing shorts, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

“Where are you going Will, I said to get changed.” Dipper asserts, pulling the demon closer, Mabel giggling from behind him, spinning around on her chair to face them. 

Will looks between the two, “Right here?” He asks, hugging the clothing tighter to his chest. 

“Yep,” Mabel confirms, popping the p, sliding out of her seat, and placing a hand on his chest, running a finger down it, then up, bopping his nose. “What. Are you shy?” 

Will takes a shaky step backwards, his back inches away from the curtain. “I rather change alone.” He mumbles, fingers digging into fabric. 

Dipper snickers as Mabel steps closer to William. 

“C’mon how about you give us a little show?” She whispers, reaching for the trembling demon, who leaned away from her touch as though she had leprosy. Mabel wrinkles her nose at that, hand darting forward to grab the collar of his blouse, pulling him close, her other hand reaching up to cup his cheek.

“I-i-ii r-rather n-not.” He stutters, squirming in her hold, pushing away, the heels of his feet digging into the tarp.

Mabel breaks into laughter, pushing him away, her giggles getting louder as he hit the floor, tangling in the curtains as she stares down at him. “Good.” She laughs, “because no one, and I mean no one, would want to see your sorry excuse of a body.”

Will sighs, pushing away the curtain, flinching back as dipper offers him a hand, he reaches for it, only to tumble forwards onto his face as it pulls away last minute. The twins snickering as pain filled his senses. Water flooding his eyes as he sits up, rubbing his sore nose.

“How sad.” Dipper mocks, brushing off his clothes. “Now, clean up this mess. Mabel and I will summon you for dinner and you better be done by then.”  


The demon nods

\---  
With a sigh Will tossed another candy wrapper into the bin, whipping his brow with his left hand. Dragging the large garbage bag along with him as he picked up trash, the heels of his shoes digging into the ground with each step. When getting changed they didnt say he had to take off the shoes and for that Will was grateful  
.  
“Hey, need any help!?” A cheerful voice asked, a hand landing on Wills's shoulder causing him to startle, letting the bag go.

“Oh sorry. Here let me.” The woman picked up the bag and offered it to the confused demon, a pig nosing at his heel. He accepted the bag, looking her once over, she had blonde hair pulled back in a high ponytail, purple eyeshadow, and a cute sweater with kittens on it. She seemed nice. 

“Uh...I’m alright.” He replies, pulling the bag closer, shuffling his feet. 

“No. No, I insist.” 

“Pacifica, this wasn’t part of the plan.” Another person hissed, stepping into view, and out of his hiding place. 

Will cocked his head, taking in the form of the familiar man. “Plan?” 

Pacific smiles warmly, clapping her hands together. “Don't mind him, he's just shy. He really wanted to meet you.” 

William looked between the woman- I think he said her name was Pacifica? -and the flushed pine needle. “Nice to meet you.” He offered his hand for a shake, he needed to play this off. He could not give away that he already knew this person. 

“I’m Gideon,” he replies his tone awkward as he gives Wills hand a shake. “And that's Pacifica, my cousin.” He gestures towards her, as she waves back in reply, practically beaming. “Can we help you?” 

“Sure.”  
\---  
Will waved goodbye to the two, thankful for their help even though Gideon just seemed to be there to interrogate him, heading back into the tent in wait for being summoned.  


He entered and headed for a chair, plopping down with a sigh. His breathing evening as he calmed down, dragging a hand over his face as he willed his breathing heart to still.

“HEYA!” 

Will jumped, his heart pounding in his chest, louder than on stage, his body falling to the ground, flailing limbs attempting to grab onto something as he and the chair met dirt. An embarrassing yelp leaving his mouth. 

“Oh. uh... This is awkward.” The sphere murmured, floating close to Wills's head, lifting his hair with one hand. “You alright?” 

Will swatted them away, “I'm fine.” He muttered, pulling himself up into a sitting position. “What do you want.” 

The sphere gasped in mock offence, placing a small hand on their chest. “Whatever gave you the idea I wanted something.” They asked, “Why, I just wanted to have a friendly chat. 

Will rolled his eye. “Sure..” He came to a stand, brushing dirt off of his bare knees, his gray shirt hanging off his shoulder awkwardly, giving way to how big it was on him. 

“No, I’m not lying I swearrrrrr” The sphere circles around him. “I promise…” 

“One moment dave, I dropped my phone, I'll be back.” 

Will and the Sphere froze. Watching as the lady entered the tent.

“What the f-” She didnt get to finish, her body turning to stone with a loud snap. 

William looked at the sphere in horror. “What did you just do!?!?” 

The spheres several eyes blinked. “Oh right.. my bad, No evidence.” He mutters, snapping his fingers, the statue turning to dust. “There all fixed.”

Will stood there mouth agape, flinching as the sphere floated over and closed it. Hands balling into fists at his sides as he shook. “You killed her..” 

“Yeah, I did?” The sphere scratched its head. “What are you soft?” 

Will stood there, “No….” 

“Good.” The sphere vanished. 

Will stepped forward, cursing under his breath. Stupid falling star, stupid burning tree, stupid demon. Why did things have to get messed up? He stopped pacing as he felt a familiar tug…. Dipper was summoning him….


	5. An eventful evening.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William arrives just in time for dinner. Things go strange with dipper and soon the sphere is back and annoying him once more. 
> 
> Warnings: Un-consensual touching. Mentions of strangling. Threats of violence. Swearing. (Let me know if I missed anything)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, so what do you all think is going to happen next? Is the sphere a threat or not? Are Mabel and Dipper becoming better people? I'm curious, what do you all think.

Will twisted his bracelet, thoughts bitter as he appeared before his Masters. The rich blues mixed with the silver of the manor greeting him as he appeared in the dining room. The smell of greasy food and soda filled his nose, his stomach rumbling as he took in the sight of his two masters eating. He titled his head, usually, they waited for him to make them a gourmet meal, why did they get takeout? 

“Demon, your back. Good.” Dipper greeted, the instant he spotted him, his lips turned up into a grin, a glint in his blue eyes. Mabel looked up from her pizza, paying the triangle no mind as she took another bite. 

“Y-yes. I’m back.” William mumbles, hands dusting his clothes, gaze focused on the floor as he stood there. “Do, you need anything?” 

“Yes. I do.” Dipper responds, picking up a slice of pizza. “Join us.” 

William flinched, join them? Before he could even make a proper response, he was being lifted in the air, in a hue of blue magic, a chair being pulled out from the table with the flick of Dipper's wrist. Will plopped onto the said seat and winced as it was pushed in. 

“There.” Dipper looked away, taking another bite. Pushing a plate over towards the demon. “Eat. You did well out there.” 

The demon smiled, picking the slice up in gentle hands. “Thank you,” He takes a bite, and oh god, it was good, warm, greasy, rich, and just so good. He had not eaten anything in over two weeks, it felt so nice to taste something, to just feel something in his mouth, he had not even dared to try those chocolates Gideon had given him yet. 

The human shrugged, continuing to eat his pizza as his sister leaned closer to William. “So, Will, how did you feel?” She asked. “Everyone seemed to like you”

William took another bite, then froze, quickly swallowing. “Oh, uh, it was alright.” 

“Good. Because you're part of the show now.” Mabel told him, elbows on the table, waving her pizza around to emphasize her point. 

“I know.” He mumbles, running his thumb over the edge of the pizza’s crust. “Thank you for picking me to be your fellow performer.” 

Dipper picked up his book, opening it with his magic and turning to his saved page. “You’re welcome, demon.” 

Mabel smiled; "you’ll be repaying us soon for this great honour.” 

William looked over at the woman with wide eyes, suddenly not that hungry anymore. “In what way.” 

Dipper glanced over at his sister then William. “You’ll just have to wait and find out.” He told him, as Mabel made a throat-slitting gesture. 

The demon sat his piece of pizza down. “May I be excused to my shed please?” He asked, not daring to look the two in the eyes. 

“No.”

William, paused, anxiously looking between the two, hands opening and closing, nails biting in and out of flesh. “I-” he opened his mouth, then closed it, remembering the feeling of Dipper’s hands on his neck. 

“You can go to your room though,” Mabel added, rising from her seat, smirking at Williams’s surprised expression. “Well, I’m off to do the dishes.” She announces as Dipper rose from his seat as well. 

“Wah..” William gasps, flinching as a hand is shoved in his face, before promptly accepting it, then being pulled to his feet. Staring straight into Dippers’ deep blue eyes as they came face to face. Dipper looked nice, with his commend back hair, birthmark on display, his body nicely dressed in his performance outfit. 

“Let go of my hand.” 

William did. 

“C’mon, follow me to your room.” Dipper spun around on his heel, cape swishing behind him and slapping William in the face. The demon wrinkled his nose and followed. 

-

The walk was silent. Though if William were to say everything on his mind, it would be full of endless nervous chatter. They rounded a corner and Dipper threw open a door. 

“Come in,” Dipper commanded, slipping into the room, and closing the door behind him once William had entered as well. 

Will looked around, noticing, soft white carpet, light blue walls, an empty bookshelf and a bed. He stepped towards said bed hesitantly, spotting a plush upon it. “What?” 

Dipper approached him from behind, placing a hand on Williams’s shoulder. “It’s for you.” 

The demon faltered, taking in the soft features of the little penguin, with its black and gray colouring, tiny little beak and pretty blue eyes. He reached for it, “May I?” 

“Go for it.”

The demon took the penguin into his hands, the soft fuzzy fur comforting against his skin, he pulled it close to his chest, a soft purr leaving his lips. 

“What did you just do?” Dipper asked, wrapping his arms around the demon’s waist, and pressing him flush to his torso. 

William froze, “I-I’m sorry, I-Ill put it down.” He released the Animal back onto the bed, his body beginning to tremble as the human held him even tighter. 

“No, the sound, what was that?” The human releases his hold, then spins the demon around to face him, latching on again. “I like it.” 

The triangle blinks, a faint blush upon his cheeks. “It’s just a sound I can m-make when I’m happy.” He responds, flinching as the human grips his chin, tilting it upwards. 

“Do it again,” Dipper demands, smoothing his thumb over Williams’s bottom lip. “I want to hear it.” 

“I-I can’t.” Will whimpers, leaning away, straining against dippers arm, feeling weak. 

“Why not!?” The human pressed the nail of his thumb into the demon’s lip. “I command you to make the sound.” 

“B-because I-I’m not h-happy.” Williams attempts to explain, yelping as the human pushes him onto the bed, falling on the penguin and squishing it beneath him as Dipper lands on top of him. Hands placed at either side of his head. 

“How do I make you happy.” 

William opens and closes his hand, nails biting into his flesh over and over. Breathing deeply through his nose, “I-I do not know..” 

Dipper moves his hands to encase wills wrists, pushing them further down the bed, and over his head. “Well then, what makes you happy?” 

Will shudders, “The garden and the flowers… being alone.. Warm blankets…” He looked away, not daring to stare into the human’s eyes. 

“Hm.” The human let’s go, getting up and off. “Very well.” He heads for the door and opens it. “Goodnight, Demon.” The door shuts. 

Will manages to collect himself up into a sitting position, reaching from the penguin and pulling it into his arms, smoothing his fingers over its silky fur as he attempted to de smush it. “fck YOU Burning forest..." He mumbles. " Did you mommy never teach you any manners. Pfft, of course not." He freezes, listening for the stomping feet of dipper coming to punish him. His eyes scanning the room for danger. When nothing happened he turned his attention back onto the penguin. 

After the penguin is back in proper shape, he looks around again, spotting nothing out of the ordinary, he hops out of bed and slides down the sheets, climbing in, then covers himself with them, holding the penguin close to his chest. “Why must he take everything to the extreme.” 

“WHY NOT. OVER REACTIONS ARE FUN!”

William jumps, Clutching the stuffy tight, the little hairs on his skin standing on end. “What do you want..” he hisses, “I’m not in the mood.” 

“Aw, look at you all snuggled up. Here let me tuck you in.” The sphere floats closer, using its small little hands to push the blankets better against William, cocooning him. 

"What is wrong with You?" Will asks, lowering the stuffed animal to his side, sitting it down beside him. 

"Oh lots, lots is wrong with me. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. What about You?"

Will sighed. "What do you want."

"Do I need a reason to visit you?" The demon asks, floating down like a falling leaf, settling down upon Will’s knees. "Y’now your quite human-seeming for a demon."

Will glanced at the window, left wide open; curtains blowing in the breeze, then back at the sphere. "It’s rude to show up unannounced." He scolds, pulling the blankets closer to his chin. "And I think my human nature is partially thanks to the human body I have at the moment and experience."

The sphere tilts its whole body. "Hmm. How interesting. Taking on a human form can be quite useful."

Will mentally slaps himself. Good going give the thing that's most likely pretending to be a water demon an idea. "Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"Nope," the sphere replies, popping the p and then vanishing out of eyesight.

William blinked then shook his head. Huh...

"So. Blue boi. What kind of demon are you?" The sphere questions, floating right over the other demon, hands placed against their sides. 

Will flinches, snapping his attention to above him. "I’m not telling you." 

“Fine. fine. So, what happened to your blue hair, I liked it.” The sphere lands on top of Williams’s head, taking a few locks into their hand, rubbing it with their fingers. “Blonde is so boring.” 

William reaches up, grabbing the demon and pulling it down to face him as though it were a mischievous child. His fingers pressed against some of their eyes. “Get. Off. Me.” 

The sphere blinked their giant big eye in the middle several times. “Okay. Okay. Don’t like touch, got it.” The sphere notes, giving William a small thumbs up. 

“Good.” William lets go. “I changed it, to blend in with the humans.” He answers, looking the sphere up and down, with the snap of his fingers, the new look fades away. “Better?”

“Better.” The sphere demon repeats. “So, what’s your name lovely.” 

William tilts his head, “So, you haven’t been stalking me all day?” 

The sphere raises its hands to its middle, body vibrating as though it were mimicking laughter. “No, no, I have. I just thought it’d be nice to allow you to introduce yourself.” 

“William.” The blue triangle mumbles, poking the sphere’s chest and flicking it away. “What about you?” 

The sphere falters, spinning for a moment, before turning their body to face William again. “I have a name.” They say, several eyes blinking, “I’m not going to tell you though.” 

William sighs, “That’s not exactly fair.” 

“I know.” 

“Do you need anything?” He crosses his legs beneath the blue quilt, placing his hands on top of it and over his lap. “Or is there no method to your madness?” 

“All madness has a method, just not to those who do not know.” The sphere snaps, crossing their arms and turning around. “And you, my dear, do not know.” 

William chuckles, “Alright.” reaching into his pocket and pulling out a bag. “Would you like some chocolate?”

The sphere spins to face him, their middle eye blinking, “I do not have a mouth.” 

The blue demon smiles, “I know.” 

“How rude.” 

“Are you lonely?” 

The sphere many eyes blink out of sync. “No.” They floated closer to will. “What, are you?” 

Will tightens his hold around the bag. “I’m just trying to figure out why you’re bothering me.” 

“You’re dodging my question.” 

“No.” 

“Now you’re a liar, perhaps I should set your pants on fire.” William flinches back and the sphere pauses, “ I won’t. I won’t. So, anyway, is there a particular reason you’re dating a human…? Cause.. Like, that’s weird..” 

Williams’s eyes widened, nose wrinkling. “What. no. who?” 

“The human with the ugly forehead has a cape.” The sphere snaps its fingers, a small illusion of dipper appearing in the palm of their hand, vanishing as they close it. “So, this means your single?” 

“WHAT MADE YOU THINK I WAS DATING BURNING FOREST!?” 

“Woah, Woah. Swallow an iceberg. I just assumed with all the touching and you sleeping in his room and all.” The sphere explains, hands raised in a woah chill gesture. 

“I do not like him like that. I do not like him at all.” William seethes, nails digging into the bag.

“Leave.” 

“I was just curious.” 

“LEAVE!”

“Fine. fine.” The sphere twirls around vanishing in a puff of water vapour. 

William tosses the bag aside, causing it to fall on the floor with a soft thud. He sinks further into the covers, lifting the quilt over his head, arms latching on the stuffed animal, holding onto it for dear life, knees tucking up to his chin. He breathes in deeply, then out, mind foggy as he relaxes.

He closes his eye and does not dream.


	6. Flower corpses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Murder. Child murder. Physical Assault. Suggestive stuff. Body horror. Scars. Mentioned past toture. (Tell me If I've missed anything.) 
> 
> William wakes up the next morning, receives a message and heads out into the garden. Who knew he'd stumble upon multiple deaths and mutilated bodies that day.
> 
> (I do all the editing by myself so please forgive my dumb, small little tired brain..)

William lets out a shudder, tired fists pulling his quilt closer to his face. The cold morning air, stirring him awake. With a shiver he opened his eye, looking around the unfamiliar room, once again he was not in his shed. “Huh..” He breathed remembering where he was and why “Great...” He slips out from the warmth of the bed, tiptoeing towards the window, closing, and latching it shut. 

He turns to the dresser, opening the drawer and Inside he finds a single outfit. He blinks, wrinkling his nose as he pulls out a blue sweater and blue jeans. “Where is my work outfit?” He demands towards the air. No one answers. So with that William drags his feet towards the silver-lined full-length mirror. Coming to a stop. He takes in his state, frowning as he lifts the large gray shirt up and over his head, eyes trailing over his human torso. Taking in old and new scars, some a dark red-pink and others a pinky white, some thin and others thick. Though the one he focuses on the most is the x carved right over his heart, courtesy of dipper. With the shake of his head, he hides his wounds from view with the sweater, skin prickling at the softness of it. 

“It’s alright.” He mumbles, eyes skimming over his form, the sweater was quite plain, the colour baby blue, not a single design, just big and fluffy. He spins around once, sighs then switches his shorts for pants, glad to have something fully covering his legs again. “Better than before.” 

He turns to leave, body going stiff as he notices navy blue creep along the mirror like vines, he spins on his heels to face it. Taking in the words smoothing over the glass surface: ‘Join me in the garden demon. Now. ‘

He flinches, then nods, “Yes” The instant the words leave his mouth William groans, hitting his head, why did he do that, it is not like Dipper could see or hear him.

He heads for the door, throwing it open then turning it closed, jogging down the halls. Trying not to slip as he rushed. This must be important, why on earth would burning forest need him in the garden. Had he done something wrong? Was it because of last night?” These thoughts plagued his mind till he reached the doors, feet coming to a stop, as he took the time to breathe. 

He turned the handle. Fresh air filling his lungs as he stepped outside. The triangle let his lips tug into a smile as he walked across dry grass. Heading straight for the topiaries, spotting the backside of Dipper perched upon the bench nearby. 

“I-I’m here!” He calls out. His left hand latching onto his right arm, nails digging into the fluffiness of his sweater as he approached. Dipper turned to face him, arms moving to behind his back as he got up and off the bench. 

“Took you long enough.” He declares, coming to a stop in front of William. The demon winces at that, mumbling an apology. “Here.” Dipper thrusts something forward, a strange texture hitting his face causing William to stumble back, blinking wildly as he found his footing. 

“W-what?” William looks down, taking in the sight of a bouquet, red roses. Their corpses still fresh, the illusion of life seeping through their bright crimson and emerald colours. Petals spread wide in goodbye, a dewdrop falling to the ground as though shedding a tear. Stumps visible past the cloth wrapped around it, a silk sky blue ribbon holding their bodies in place. Soon the beauty would fade, their bodies drying and crumpling to death. “Why…” He asks, was Dipper threatening to kill him, to display his corpse till it withered away. 

“The proper response is thankyou.” Dipper growls, eyes narrowed, a strange look in them as he pushes the flowers closer. “Now take it!” 

William took them into his hand, feeling sick as he held the corpses. “Thank you” He breathes shakily, fingers trembling as he feels the thick texture of the cloth. Flinching as dipper steps closer, scowling. 

“Why aren't you making the sound?” He demands, hands curling around the skin of Williams’s throat, lips pursed and nails biting his skin. 

“W-what?” Williams asks, nails digging into cloth, pressing stems closer as he shuddered. 

“You said only when you’re happy.” William goes still at that. “Flowers make you happy, or did you lie to me?” Dipper demands, releasing William and raising his arms in the air then dropping them, digging his heels in the dirt. 

“N-no I didn't lie; I just like them alive.” William responds, lifting the bouquet back towards Dipper, head downcast, the sun causing his hair to shine as he avoided the other's gaze. `` 

“GOD. your impossible!” Dipper yells, snatching his gift back and spinning around on his heels, digging up the grass. “so picky.” He complains gripping his cape and swishing it dramatically behind him and stomping off, like a big baby in Williams' opinion. 

‘What on earth has gotten into him.’ William wonders internally. Watching dippers fading form enter the manor… ‘now... What am I to do?’   
-

He scans the garden, might as well enjoy the nice weather when it lasts, he begins to move, who knows when the weather could change, though going from a winter storm to warm blue skies, was strange, even for gravity falls... 

He passes by the topiaries, feet steadily marching up a hill. He is about halfway there when he spots others. Two girls clad in skinny jeans, white shirts and black jackets, their small faces adorn in pretty makeup as sunglasses perched upon their heads. They appeared to be no older than thirteen. Confused, he tiptoes closer, approaching from behind as he watches them kneel upon the grass, fingers weaving wildflowers into crowns, poor flowers. Why on earth were these girls on manor property? 

He stops moving when one stands up, walking forward and placing her beautifully finished crown upon the head of…….. William blinked, once no twice, shaking his head and looking again, no he was correct, it was the sphere. He turns to leave, preparing to just book it when-

“Oh Heya Willy!” The sphere calls out adjusting their flower crown and smiling. “How ya like my crown?” 

“It’s nice.” He mumbles, stepping backwards, “I best be leav-”

“They are glad to hear that. Right girls?” The sphere announces, summoning his staff and twirling it, then gesturing in their direction. “Ol, Will here likes your crown.” The sky becomes darker, the air thick, the taste of rain in the air and William shudders, wrapping his arms against his chest and squeezing, grateful for the sweater. 

They turn to better face him, the crack of thunder over their dainty little heads, “Yess,” They say voices altered and distorted, blood seeping from their empty eye sockets, mouths stretched open into a loud grin. “We are delighted” 

William flinches, “W-what did you do?” He demands, digging his nails into the fabric of his sweater, a soft pressure against his flesh. 

“Today?” The sphere asks, twirling their staff again as the girls blankly stand there. “ Yesterday? a thousand years ago? C’mon your gotta be more specific,” They complain, floating closer, another rumble of thunder echoing over them. 

“What did you do to them.” He feels sick, he presses his hand to his mouth, turning his head to avoid the gruesome sight before him. 

“Just a little magic.” They answer easily enough, as though two eyeless girls, bleeding onto the grass was a daily occurrence. Their multiple eyes blinking out of sync as they continue spinning their staff in a smooth circle. 

“Well stop,” William commands, walking forward, tension coiling in his gut as he approaches his fellow demon, a cold sort of anger in his blue eye. 

The sphere shrugs its tiny little arms, snapping their fingers, “Sure.” The girls fall to the ground, bodies going still as they lay there. “Better?”

“W-what!?” William falters, “H-how?” 

“Oh, they were already dead. I was just using a little magic to give them some oomph.” They tell him, floating over towards the fallen girls and retrieving the flower crown the second girl made, taking it into their small 3 fingered hand. “Here.” They say placing the flowers upon his head.

“Do you believe death just turns his cheek to anybody?” William snarls, ripping the flowers off him, gently holding onto their fragile bodies, cradling them between his fingers as though one would hold an infant’s hand. “How did you do that?!”

“Do what exactly.” The sphere asks, tilting their body to the right, middle eye blinking. 

“Bring them to life for such a small amount of time.” William clarifies, pulling the crown up to his chest and holding them there. “If you're a water demon like you say, you cannot bend reality in such a way.” 

“oooh, no no, they were quite dead,” The other demons laugh.” I was just puppeteering their bodies.” They tell William, snapping their fingers and giving William a sly little blink as the thunder grows louder. 

William glances at the girls. “Oh, I see.” A small hand curls around his ankle, black holes of nothingness where eyes should be staring up at him as one of the girls pulls. William yelps, tugging his ankle away and staggering back, breathing heavily as the girl goes lip once more, grip tightening around the crown. “Fck you.” He hisses at the other demon. 

“Oh, William don’t be like that” The sphere whines, floating near to swirl around the other’s head, two times before stopping to boop his nose. “But if you ins-

“What do you want from me,” William demands, swatting the demon away, long fingers pushing the sphere back, a crack of lightning, lighting up the world even brighter for just a moment. 

“Well to put it simply I want you to give in to your desires.” The sphere places a hand on William’s chest, flower crown tilting on their body. 

“My desires?” William questions narrowing his eyes, flicking the demon away. “I do not have desires.” 

“No, you do.” The sphere insists, “Deep down I see what you yearn for.” They lift their hands, an image of Dipper and Mabel flickering upon their palm, necks cracked and broken. “Past your veil of secrets, your true nature waits with laboured breath.” 

“I do not know what you speak of.” Williams asserts, fingers fiddling with the cozy material of his clothing, skin lightening up a soft blue as lightning flashes again, casting a soft shine on his body, his blue complexion sparkling. The petals of the flower crown in hand, swaying in the wind. 

“I speak of your wants.” The demon says, “those you do not act on.” 

“Oh please be quiet” Williams hisses, pressing a hand to his forehead. “You’re making my head hurt.” 

“And they hurt you.” The sphere reveals, “don’t they?” Their eyes blink three times then widen, staying still, as though smiling. 

William stands there, letting go of the flower crown allowing it to fall upon the grass. 

“Don’t you want to do something about that?” Their hands light up in a white flame, glowing loud and bright, extending it towards him. 

William stares at it, fingers fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “I..” 

“Make a deal with me. I can make all your problems go away.” The flames grow higher, the weather fading away to show clear bright skies. “What do you have to lose?” 

William reaches a hand forward, fingers trembling, the yellow of his own fire flickering on his palm, the size that of a candle flame. “Well-” he begins, his narrowed eyes widening as he jumps back, feeling the tug of Dipper summoning him thrumming in his veins. “I have to go.” 

“NO!!!!!” The sphere lunges at him and William ducks, turning his bracelet, eye-widening as the sphere grows in size, its countless eyes staring him down, fading away into the inside of manor. He feels the ghosting of its hand as he appears away, safely inside. 

-

“There you are,” Dipper says walking forward and grabbing hold of his Williams’s shoulder, “I have something for you.” 

William feels his skin prickle at the touch, hairs standing on end. “W-what is it?” He stutters in question, following along as Dipper pulls him closer leading him down the hall. 

“A surprise,” Dipper tells him, lips tugging up into a smile. Cape swaying behind him with each step, dragging against the rich blue carpet. 

William winces, he feels his temperature drop, sweat clinging to his skin as he shook. His eye lingers on detailed tapestry as they walk, taking in the fine work. 

“Oh, don’t be so nervous, It's a good surprise.” He pulls Williams closer, rubbing his thumb up and down the edge of Williams’s shoulder blade, “You’ll like it.” 

The demon nods. Dipper smiled in response as they rounded a corner and Dipper threw open the door. 

William looked around and noticed that they were in the room dipper had given him last night. Except now it was full of potted plants, upon newly installed shelves. Each pot contains a gorgeous flower of some kind, the number of species impossible to list out on the spot. The demon could not help but smile, chest vibrating as a soft pleased sound left his lips. It was beautiful, so sweet…. But why? 

“How am I to repay you?” He asks, turning to face dipper with a bright smile, eye filled with sparkling life. 

“Well, you could tell me what this is.” Dipper lifts his arm, dangling a bag in his hand, thumb and pointer finger latched onto ribbon strings. 

William’s eye widened, the light of it smushed down into dullness, body trembling as he took in the sight of the chocolate pine needle had given him. “I-it was a gift..” He breathes out, taking a step back, shoulder blades making contact with the door. “I'm sorry.” 

Dipper’s left eyes twitches, he doesn't move, features twisting into something sharp. “Who,” he asks. 

“What!?” William reaches for the door handle, long fingers curling around him as he braces. 

“Who,” Dipper asks again, quieter, tone exceedingly cold. “Who was it.” 

William, twist the handle, “H-he said his name was Gideon…” 

Dipper breaks out into a tight laugh. “That little fcking twerp.’” He chuckles, pulling the bag fully into his hand and crushes its contents in a tight fist. “Trying to take what's mine.” Dipper steps forward. “Oh, I’ll show him...” 

Williams opens the door, then runs forward, heading for the window as a hand latches around his wrist. “I’m sorry” He pleads. “I’m sorry, sorry.” He tugs, heels digging into carpet as he thrashes. 

“Calm down,” Dipper demands, and William does, body stilling. “I must inform you that you must be ready for our performance tonight,” He tells him. “I expect you at the tent after lunch.” 

William nods, and that seems to please dipper enough, for he releases his wrist and heads out the door, closing it with a final reminder. “Your outfits in the second drawer.”

William glances at the said drawer. Then heads towards the bed and pulls his penguin close, settling it upon his lap and taking in the sight of everything, the way the room lit up with all the colour. “I never did get to try those chocolates...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will the performance go? what will William be wearing? What will be gideons fate be. WTF is wrong with the sphere and what could be their motives? Possibly find out in the next chapter. <3


	7. cheating death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William is not ready for his second far more painful performance with the twins. Oh, well, It's not like he has a choice. The only positive result of this day would be his short conversation with Gideon and Pacifica though. Not much of an upside, but at least it's something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: non-consensual touching. Sexual harassment. Implied torture and abuse. Torture, injury, near-death experience and blood. Harming someone in front of a large audience. Emotional abuse. Stalking. Someone takes a bath an stuff. Dipper becomes more unsettling as the story progresses. Swearing. Getting undressed. Possessiveness? (Uhhh… I’m tired and shouldn’t be posting this without checking it over with fresh eyes.. So I probably covered the warning and sht… It’s not like many people are reading this anyways. <3) (NOTHING SEXUAL ENDS UP HAPPENING!)

William pulls out the dresser’s second drawer, nimble fingers latching onto his outfit, then closing it. Glancing at the clock, lunch had passed, and the twins hadn’t even bothered to get him to make it. He runs his thumbs over sequins, tilting his head, curious as to what he was to wear. He lays it out on the bed, taking in the twirls, and see-through parts. It looked, like those ice skater outfits, he would see sometimes on the tv, when Stan was watching that show of his... William, face flushes, the realization that he was to wear this hitting him. At least it had shorts, the only comfort. A circular shadow skims across the wall behind him. 

William waved his hand over his face and hair, making it blonde once more, freckles scattered across his skin again, his nails and teeth now as dull as his Masters. He slips out of his clothes, replacing them with the outfit, casting a few illusions around his skin, to hide the scars that littered his human form. “There…” He breathes... Glancing at the full-length body mirror and wincing, he had forgotten the collar. With another illusion cast, he changed it to look like a simple silver chain dangling down to his chest with a heart locket. “I should head over there now.” 

-

He gives his bracelet a twist, the world spinning, becoming that of a tent, his feet hitting a familiar tarp. 

“Here! Catch!!” Mabel shouts, a blur of blue flew at Williams’s face, arms flailing around to catch it. Her smile was sharp as she watches him struggle. 

“Thank you...” He mutters, moving the items to better look at them, heels, littered with little gems. “What...” 

“Put them on.” Mabel instructs, “you have to look your best for the performance.” she heads towards her vanity, patting down on the seat. “Sit.” 

William follows, placing himself down upon it, shoulders drawn tight as he slipped on the shoes. They slid on with ease, fitting perfectly. When on earth did, she find out his shoe size, he asked himself. Flinching as a brush lands onto his face. The feeling of being watched falling over him. 

“Now I just got to pretty you up.” Mabel laughs, lightly dusting his cheeks with blush. “Ooo what kind of eye shadow should I use.” She asks, looking over her makeup pallet. “How about silver.” 

William shuts his eyelid, holding himself still as she dabbed it, covering it with shininess. “W-why makeup?” 

Mabel shrugs, “If you’re going to be part of the performance, you might as well look dazzling.” She bites her lips as she pulls out a tube of silver lip-gloss, narrowing her eyes in concentration as she applies it. “perfect.” She leans back, dusting off her hands. “You’ll look so pretty...” Her face breaks out into a wide grin, eyes full of something William could not quite make out. 

“Where’s Master dipper?” He asks, nails biting into the skin of his wrist. 

“Oh, he’s setting up the performance.” She replies, tone soft, long manicured nails curling around his chin, as she lifts his head, leaning in. “You’re going to have so much fun.” She promises, her lips inches from his own. “Pretty boy…” 

William flinches back, wincing as she lets go, her shrill laugh ringing in his ear, as she snatches his arms and forces him up. Helping him gain his balance as he struggles to stand in the heels. 

“Seems like you're going to need some practice.” A circle flashes in the mirror.  
-

Half an hour had passed when Dipper pulled back the curtain. “The Audience is pouring in and everything is ready.” He tells her, a dark and dangerous look flashing in his eyes as they landed on William, his face flushing for just a second, 

“Very good, c’mon William.” She latches onto his arm, short and stubby fingers wrapping around his skin as she walked forward. “This will be an excellent performance.” 

“I thought it was at night, not now!?”

“Stan changed the time, last-minute the d*ck.” 

\---

“Announcing Mabel and Dipper, twins of magic and William.” The speaker boomed, loud and clear, the audience breaking out into applause as the three of them enter. William pushed down the urge to cover his face, to hide from the harsh lights as he came to a stand upon the stage. The cheering grew louder, sweaty humans, all packed together, standing, and shouting. So much noise, too much noise. 

The room goes quiet as dipper raises a hand, a smile gracing his lips. “We are glad to be here today, our lovely town of gravity falls!” He shouts and the room cheers. “We have a special performance.” He tells them. “William come here.” He beckons him forward, fingers coaxing him over, a harsh glint in his eyes. 

William does as he is told, coming to a stand next to the man, flinching as an arm wraps around his dainty waist. “Today we will be doing the saw in half trick.” He pulls William closer as Mabel pulls out the box, unlatching it and throwing it open. “William, could you be so kind as to step inside?” 

The demon nods, slipping away, heels clicking across the stage, projector screens lit up with his face as the cameras zoned in on him. He places a hand on the edge of the box and shudders. He hesitates, biting his lip, fingers twitching. He catches a glimpse of green but shakes it off. 

“William.” Mabel purrs, stepping forward.

With that he hoists himself in, back hitting soft padding, making sure to place his neck at the end, dangling out of the box, gravity pulling short blond hair out of his face. The camera zooms out, showing off his whole body as Mabel closes the lid, latching it shut. 

“Dipper my saw please.” She demands her hand stretched forward. Dipper smiles with a nod, walking forward with the giant thing, metal gleaming under the spotlight. “Here you go,” he says, placing it upon her palm. 

Mabel smiles wide and bright, teeth sparkling. “Thank you.” She turns, “William are you ready?” 

He wants to say no. “Yes.” 

“Good.” She presses her saw in the middle, in the little slot, its teeth grazing Williams’s stomach. “I shall now proceed to Saw him in half.” She pulls her arms back then pushes forward. Metal digging into Williams’s body. Grazing skin, she repeats. 

William holds back a whimper, tears brimming his eyes as it began tearing his flesh. Long hard strokes, cutting deep within him, he puts effort into his magic. He knows he is expected to keep himself alive for the performance. Though he does not think he’ll be able to. 

“Never before has this trick been performed so realistically.” She tells the audience. “We even filled the box with silver paint, for a fun little effect!” 

Pain sears through Williams’s body, hot and flashing white, he tries not to pant in pain. Limbs begging to thrash as he strains against his prison, vision blurring. His head pounding as she pushes into him again, the lights blinding him, he glances at the projector screen, bile rushing up his throat, as he took in the sight of her sawing him in half, his silver blood pouring through the corners of the box.

He hears the hushed murmurs of the crowd, eyes trained on his misery. Picking up on the occasional comments of how long it was taking, or how cool the silver looked, and what a unique way to do it. 

With one last push, William loses the feeling of his lower half, he bites his lips, head arching back as he holds back a scream. Vision fading as she pulls the box apart. 

“TADA!” she announces and the crowd gasps, the room, falling silent...then pushing up into cheer as they come to a stand, there clapping loud and ringing in Williams' ears.

The demon glances at the projector, and he sees his other half, inches away from the rest of him, his feet dangling lifelessly in the air. He feels the urge to throw up deep within his bones as his magic weakens, his eyes slipping shut, he couldn't keep them open… … tired.. He felt tired. 

The box slams back, with a loud CLAP mixed with the wet sound of flesh meeting flesh. William fluttered his eyes open, a surge of power pooling deep within his soul before rushing down to his middle and swarming there, stitching, and mending flesh, bone and skin. The crowd falls silent. 

With a foggy head, he hears Mabel's high voice in the tent. “How did you enjoy this performance?” She asks the crowd, “Would you like to see more with our lovely will?”

She's stalling, William realizes, vision spinning as he pushes more effort into healing himself as dipper approaches, a fuzzy feeling bubbling in his legs as he gains feeling. He twitches his foot; it feels like he's been cutting off circulation from his lower half for days. So numb and prickling. 

The crowd cheers, a mix of voices shouting their opinions, as a hand lands upon his head, a thumb brushing his forehead. “You did so well.” Dipper praises, a surge of warmth pooling deep within him as he feels dipper return some of his magic. His skin finally joins at the edges, the inside relatively healed with the power boost. Sharp heavy breaths rushing through his lungs as he holds back his tears, an exceptionally low whine leaving his lips, as he hears Mabel chatter in the background, Dipper’s hand heavy upon his skin. 

His vision clears for a moment and he makes eye contact with Dipper, his eyes staring at him with such softness William could not help but gulp, wheezing right after the action in pain, throat suddenly so dry. A smile tugs at Dipper's lips, as he reaches for the latch, and flips off the lid, a hand wrapping around Williams’s arm. 

“Thank You for your opinions, I appreciate them all.” She gushes, a wide smile on her face as she bats her eyelashes, “William will be joining us again.” The crowd goes ballistic.

William winces at the sound, dipper pulls him up, and he begrudgingly swings his legs out, hovering an inch above the ground before plopping onto his feet, he sways but dipper catches him slipping, a hand around his waist. His legs wobble, feet cramped and achy within the heels as he feels his blood, slid down his legs in uncomfortable trails, wet and heavy. He notices a flash of green once more and blinks in surprise, that little fkcer had been following him. 

“Any other questions,” Mabel asks, and William could not help but feel how his blood clings and dries against his waist and chest. Dipper's Arm tightens around him as a blonde-haired girl pushes her way forward. Catching sight of her sweater, realization hits William. 

“Yeah, is William okay? He looks out of it.” The girl in said sweater asks, concern shining in her eyes.

Mabel’s face noticeably flushes. “Oh, he’s diabetic, I think his blood pressure is low.” She reasons. “Right William?” 

All attention is on him and he feels weak and small, all he wants is to rest, to sleep. “Yes.” 

Dipper smiles, “Well, I’ll take him to the back. The performance will carry on without him.” He tells the audience, and the people whine in disappointment. “His health is very important to me.” This shuts them up for a moment, silence soon replaced with high pitched awwwss. William flinches, all the noise causing him to fold in on himself. 

“For now a card trick,” Mabel announces, raising her hands, two packs appearing in each one. She looks at Dipper and gestures towards the back with her sharp chin. In response he nods, leading William away.

The glances behind his shoulder once more at the audience watching the girl with the pink sweater seemingly satisfied with Mabel's response, allow herself to be pulled back into the crowd, by a white-haired boy. 

\---

Dipper sits him down upon a seat and practically shoves a juice box into his face. 

William blinks, “I’m not actually diabetic.” He blurts, words slipping from his lips without a second thought.

Dipper rolls his eyes, “I know.” He hisses through clenched teeth, fingers curling into fists at his sides as he reigns himself in. “You lost a lot of blood.” 

William glances at the box. “Sugar doesn't actually help with blood loss.” 

“Shut up and drink it”

William flinches, fingers tearing off the straw wrapper, stabbing it into the box and taking a sip.

Satisfied dipper turns and leaves.  
\----

William sits in silence for minutes, fingers wrapped around an empty juice box. Magic pooling in his middle, gradually mending missed bits and pieces, numbing the pain. The curtains move, and William winces, he didn't hear the show end, why are they here.. Or was it green btch?

“Hey, William.” The voice is high but not Mabel’s. William raises his head coming face to face with Pacifica. A hesitant Gideon right behind her. 

“...hi?” He whispers, pulling the juice box closer, a hesitant smile tugging at his lips. 

“Are you okay?” She asks, walking closer, a bounce to each step as she comes to a stop barely two inches away. “I was worried. I love your necklace “

“I’m fine, just low blood sugar.” He waves his hand dismissively. “I just need to rest. Thank you though.” 

“Oh. Okay, that's good.” She hums, turning to Gideon. “Right?” 

Gideon blinks, shaking his head, finally returning to the land of the living. “Right….” He trails off, pulling out his notebook. “Hey, um can I draw you?”

William stiffens, “No.” 

Gideon pauses, the shoves his book back into his pocket. “Okay. Fair. enough, your just quite prett-I mean you look like someone I know-no, I uhhhhh.” 

William sits there, head tilted, an uncomfortable feeling curling up his spine. 

“What I mean i-” Pacifica cuts him off with an elbow to the gut. “Don't mind my Cuz, he's an idiot.” She tells him, “Are you new here.” 

“You could say that.” Williams’s nails dig into his juice box. Noticing a flash of green behind them. “Why?”

Pacifica toed the tarp, a hesitant smile on her face. “We were wondering if you'd ever been to the carnival?” 

William shakes his head. Feeling much more comfortable, her presence was quite soothing he noticed.

Gideon blinks and Pacifica looks downright dumbstruck “Really? You should! It’s fantastic!” She shouts, reaching forward and taking his hand into hers. “Would you like to go with me and Gideon? I'd love to be friends.” 

William wants to say no. Deep down he knows, it would not work out. But there is something in the girl's pleading eyes that calls out to him. “Sure.” 

\----------

Half an hour after the cousins’ leaves. The twins enter, pulling back the curtain and entering. Mabel instantly plops onto her stool, spinning around to face the vanity mirror, grabbing her makeup brushes as she begins to touch up her makeup. “That went well.” She announces gleefully, swiping black lipstick over her top lip. “You've earned a day off William.” 

Dipper looks William up and down. “I agree.” 

Will fixates on the tarp “Thankyou.” 

“You looked so gorgeous, your blood spilling out all over the place like that” Mabel squeals, topping up her eyeshadow, “I don't think anyone realizes you were being cut in half for real.” She announces proudly sitting her brush down, and reaching for her mascara. “You sweet little thing.” 

Dipper nods, stepping forward offering William a new sweater and pair of pants “Yes, now get changed. “ 

Will accepted the clothing, holding it in a limp grip, he felt so weak... “I can't…” 

“What do you mean you can't?!” Dipper demands, leaning closer. Mabel spins around on her chair to face them, a look of curiosity flashing in her eyes. 

“It hurts….” 

“Oh, it hurts?” Mabel repeats, her tone becoming higher, softer, mocking. Sliding out of her seat, and placing a hand on his chest, running a finger down it. “Would the little baby prefer if I dressed him?” 

Will frowns, leaning away from her, balancing on the back chair legs. “No.” 

Dipper snickers as Mabel reaches behind him, fingers catching on the zipper of his outfit. “Don't worry I’ll be gentle, my sweet little thing.”

“P-please no.” He stutters, trying to squirm away, the heels of his feet digging into the tarp. “I’ll do extra chores, anything, please, stop.” 

“That’s enough.” Dipper pulls her away. “You've had your fill.” 

“Aw you're no fun bro, he’s so cute when he’s scared.” She whines, twisting away from his grip and pouting. 

“You should head home. I’ll deal with him.” He waves her off. 

“What?” She steps back, placing her hands upon her hips….Dipper fixes her with a stare and she falters. “Fine..okay.” With that, she's gone in a puff of bright blue smoke. 

…

“You need to change.” The words are blunt and painful. William knows he cannot stay in this outfit; he knows it'll dry to his skin and be almost impossible to remove. He knows that he needs to get clean, that does not make it any less hard though. 

“D-does it have to be here.” He asks, voice hesitant. 

“No” Dipper reaches for him. “We can do this somewhere more private. Besides, you need a bath.” 

William allows fingers to restrain his wrist. “Okay.” 

The world spins and there in the manor, with a sharp pull he is brought to his feet and into Dipper’s arms. “I’ll carry you.” Ruff fabric scratches his legs as he is brought closer to Dipper’s chest. 

William nods and they head to the washroom. They reach the door and Dipper balances him on a knee and arm, opens it, then holds him with both once more. He’s placed on the counter as dipper undoes his cape and tosses it aside, heading for the bath. 

“What are-”

“I’m starting the tub.” With a flick of his wrist the water begins to run, he reaches for a bottle and dumps some into it. “How else are you to get clean.”

William does not acknowledge that with a response, hugging his arms tightly to his body as he waited. 

“Look, I’m even making sure there are bubbles for some privacy.” Dipper gestures sharply towards the rising foam. “You’re welcome.” 

William stares at the tile. “Thank you.” 

The man steps forward, “You need to get out of the outfit.” 

William feels his eyes burn. “I can’t.” 

“I’ll help.” Dipper offers, stepping forward, his hands falling upon the demon’s shoulders. 

“Please don't.” He begs, not even bothering to pull away. The tiles seemed smooth, a mixture of white and black, little circular patterns on its surface. 

“I won’t look.” He says and William glances up. 

“Okay…” 

And just like he promised, dipper shuts his eyes, rough hands sliding down Williams’s back and pulling down the zipper, then runs up his arms, tugging the outfit down from his shoulders. William bit his tongue and hissed, it hurt, like ripping off a million band-aids. “Careful.” Dipper's actions slow and soon the outfit came to rest near his hips.  
William digs his palms into the counter and raises his hips, allowing the fabric to fall to his knees, then pool around his feet. He kicks it off and shudders. “Okay it's off,” he reveals, as Dipper promptly turns away with the news. His back facing him, bare of his cape. William's body twitched; it was so strange to see him without it. 

“Can you walk to the tub?” Dipper asks, eyes trailing down the wall, white paint spread across the wall front and center, void of any pattern for his eyes to study. “Or do you need help?” 

“I can do it myself.” William hisses in response, joints creaking as he lands on his feet, stumbling towards the bathtub. “You can leave now.” He tells the man as he lowers himself into the water, foam clinging to his flesh as the heat seeped within his skin. 

Dipper turned, taking a step forward. “You are in no place to tell me what to do.” He growls, lowering to his knees, formal pants pressing against a bath mat. “Besides, you're in no state to clean yourself.” He states as though it’s obvious, arm stretching across William and reaching for a bottle and a loofah 

William tenses, muscles locking into place, as Dipper pours the liquid onto the cleaning puff, slathering it in soap. “I can clean myself…” He mumbles, tone soft and timid, raking his eyes over the foam bubbles, watching as little bits simply disappeared. 

Dipper curls his finger around the middle of Williams' arm, lifting it and rubbing the loofah over it. “I insist.” it runs over his arm smoothly, leaving bubbles in its wake as he scrubs his arms free of blood, running down to his shoulder then over his back, stopping midway. “You can lower your illusions now.” 

“Okay..” He flicks his wrists, and his form fades, blonde fading into blue, freckles disappearing, teeth sharp and nails clawed. The foams have a sound, if you listen closely, William notices, it is so quiet you can almost miss it, like a soft popping noise, prickling and ruffling. 

Dipper breaks out into a grin, running the cleaning utensil over the demon's other arm, before handing it to William. “You can deal with your legs as I tend to your hair.” He instructs, rolling up his sleeves. 

William nods, bile bubbling up his throat, as he buries it beneath the water, rubbing it up and down his achy sides, then as far down his legs as he could reach.  
Soapy hands tangle into his hair, rubbing into his locks and William could not help but shudder. Why was Dipper being so nice? Did this count as being nice, if said kindness made him so uncomfortable? He shakes away these thoughts and focuses on being rid of the blood clinging to his skin. 

“I want to ruin you.” Dipper mumbles as though seemingly answering Williams' question, nails scraping Williams’s scalp, “To taint you.” He purrs as he leans closer, lips hanging near the shell of Williams' ear. “I will cover you with my mark.” his hand lowers, placing itself over Williams’s chest, fingers tracing the outline of his scar. “Until it clings to your very soul.” His other hand untangles out of the trembling demon's hair. “You cannot be rid of me.” He promises as his nails dig into the scarred flesh. 

William bites his tongue, holding back his tears, trembling as the warm water poured over his head and down his back. A cup held in dipper hands submerging back under the water, only to rinse him off again. 

This continued until he was rid of the soap. 

“You should be clean enough,” Dipper announces, rising to his feet, and turning to retrieve a towel. “Up.” He commands, extending the drying device towards William with closed eyes. 

William snatches the fabric, coming to a stand and wraps it around his shivering body. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome,” Dipper replies, with a smile, reaching for the demon. “I’ll carry you.” 

\---

William falls onto clean sheets, limbs trembling as dipper leans forward, hands clutching onto his towel for dear life. “What are you doing?” He voices shaken, flinching as a hand nears his head, praying the fabric would not slip. Tears filled his eyes as he began to tremble, confusion clouding his thoughts, a raw numb sort of vulnerableness falling over him. 

“Tucking you in.” Dipper replies and a blanket landing on his chest soon proves this to William. He stiffens as dipper presses the blankets closer, what on earth has gotten into Dipper, he has never acted this way ever, not that he had noticed in these past 5 years at least. “You need your rest to heal. You did so well.” 

William closes his eye, tears dripping down his face and turns his head away from the man. “Thank you.” is his response, relaxing slightly as Dippers’s presence becomes distant, his weight leaving the bed. 

“Do you think of me when you sob deep in the night?” Dipper asks, tone strange, laced with something. He does not give William time to respond though, adding on. “Oh, if only I could listen to the haunting melody on repeat, I could die a happy man.” 

William feels sick. 

“Goodnight William.” The lights flick off.

The triangle demon sits in silence, hands patting around for his penguin. Once found he holds it tight to his chest, shuddering. Why on earth did he make that deal with them, all those years ago. He notices a shade of green, skimming across the wall and groans, how much had that thing seen...

“At least I have something to look forward to tomorrow.” He mumbles towards the penguin, hugging it tighter.


	8. A Carnival and A Stolen Kiss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William has a nice time with Pacifica and Gideon at the fair, not everything goes well, some things are realized, but it's good enough. Then he gets back to the twins and everything goes wrong. 
> 
> (I'm not a big fan of the pacing, but I just want this chapter over with so, uh eat it.)
> 
> Warning: Mentions of old injuries hurting. Un-consensual touching and hugging. Mentions of dead people. Violence. Un-consensual kissing. Swearing.

The sun’s shining light cracked like split skin, spreading its runny paths of warm gold over the town of gravity falls. Dancing upon each rooftop it graced, then pushing past tree leaves, decorating the forest floor with spots of light and stirring awake the creatures who rested beneath. A green blur sped past the late morning sun, casting a circular shadow on the town, then vanished. A new path of light now directed at a blue-tinted window, spotlighting a certain blue-haired man who lay on a wide bed, swaddled in a blanket. 

William with trembling hands tossed off his sheets, wiggling out of the trap of blankets he rested in, his eye tired and itchy as rubs the sleep from it. Tiredness clears from his mind and he finally clues on the deep achy pain within his middle and legs, tingling and burning as he sits there. Pressing his palms against the sheets to prop himself upright he began to shake as he pushed past his pain. Vision clearing as he notices a blurry figure laying on the floor.

“Good morning penguin.” The demon greats, peering over the bed and taking in the sight of the fallen stuffy and adjusting his eyepatch. “Sorry about that.” William apologies, leaning forward a hot flash of pain bubbling within him, sparking right up his spine. He snatches the stuffed animal and hisses at the feeling, pressing it against his chest and closing his eyes. Allowing a gentle tune to pass his lips. Magic soothing his aches and pains as he held onto the stuffy for dear life, the magic ebbing and flowing, mending William further. 

Once completed, his pain no longer a distraction, William scans the bed; Bedsheets, bed frame, and oh a letter. He picks it up with nimble fingers. A hesitance within the triangle as he begins to speak his thoughts out loud, “Everythings is so strange,” he unfolds the paper, “Waking up in a bed. Dippers behaviour and being part of the show.” He lowers the paper. “The fact I haven’t done chores for about maybe three to four days.” William mumbles, nails biting into the thin tree slice, “And despite being cut in half, the abuse has grown less extreme.” He scans over the message, confusion rolling off him in thick waves, “Including all these letters…”

-Dear demon. Dipper and I have left for the city, looking for staff to hire. You have free reign of the manor. Though you cannot go outside.-

William couldn’t help but pause, thoughts stilling before spirally to life. Why on earth would they need new staff? They didn't need staff, they had him! He felt slightly hurt, was he not doing good enough of a job? First, they try to replace him with another demon, now they're going to give other people his chores? It didn't make sense, what was their motive… feelings grab him by the scruff of his neck, shaking him about, before casting him adrift. He comes to a stand, tossing the letter aside. A fit of hot anger burning within him. Huh, was this defiance? He reaches for his left bracelet, fingers running down the chain-link-type material. Well, anyways, he removed his hand, this gave him an opportunity to meet up with those other humans. At least there was something gained in this, although temporary. 

He trots over towards the dresser, pulling it open and taking in the sheer amount of clothes it held… He bites his lip, when did this happen?.. So many options.. He feels his hand twitch as he selects a white tee shirt. “A carnival would require casual wear.” He acknowledges out loud, riffling through the drawers for a pair of blue jeans, ignoring anything with a hint of green. Once found he hangs it over his arm along with the shirt and digs a little bit more for something else and finds a blue flannel jacket. 

He dresses, not even bothering to look into the mirror as he snaps his fingers, transforming parts of himself into something different, something not him. The demon's face now dusted with freckles, hair a soft light blond similar to Pacifica, teeth and claws dull. “Perfect…” He breathes, a feeling of joy rushing through his veins. 

William bounces on the pads of his feet, for a moment, before turning and heading for the door. The demon throws it open and slides throughout the halls, arriving at the end of the door at the manor. With a slight tumble, Will straightens himself up and glances at a clock upon the wall, encased in old wood. It read; 9:00 Am. “I guess I slept in late to heal better.” The triangle reasons with himself, throwing open the door and teleporting shoes on his feet. 

“Wait.. They didn't even give me a time..” William realizes, then shrugs, a swirl of freedom tickling his spine at the idea of exploring. “If I’m early I can do something else,” He assures himself, already heading down the path. Passing by towering hedges, and laughing birds flapping their wings just to show off. William glowers at them as he reaches the gate. Two tall statues of stan, standing on either side of it. Though if one were to know better, better like William, they would know, that was not stan. The triangle pried open the left side of the gate, and slipped out, the shield protecting the place shimmering for just a second with his leave. Williams felt his lips tug up in a sharp smile with his act of rebellion, wide to a point it hurt, then dropped it, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he started to joyfully make the distance between him and the manor. Desperate to get as far away as physically possible. 

The demon reached the town and picked up his pace. Admiring the buildings. Oh, how he missed these amazing contraptions of human comfort, such genius little constructions to keep humans safe. With their thick walls and external padding. It had been a while since he watched humans think, and make, it was strange not knowing of their dreams and passions, it kind of made him feel empty. Never mind that, clearing his head of sad thoughts William scans the place with his eye, noting the occasional person walking about, strolling or shopping. He smiles at each one as they pass, a skip to his step as he tries to remember the layout. It had been a few years after all. Besides, he didn't float around too much this quinquennium.

He took a sharp left and spotted the banners. Perfect.. William thinks as he heads for what he believes is the entrance. 

“Oh, hey William!” The demon hears a high voice and recognizes it as paf. He spins around to face her. “I’m sorry we didn't mention a time, but you’re here despite it.” She says, approaching him, Gideon trailing behind her. 

“That’s fine. “ He reassures, giving the two his best smile as he notices Paf’s llama sweater and the little pin attached to it, that said; official animal petter. “So where too?” He asks, taking in Gideon's look as well. The young man was wearing a shirt that read; Aliens are real btch. What did Aliens have to do with female dogs? 

Pacifica looks around, “There’s so much.” She starts walking, eyes running over each poorly built stand and game. Boards held together with rusty nails, duct tape and was that bubble gum? William adverts his gaze. 

Gideon follows her, “Paf, it's not that much, the budget was cut this year.” he argues, adjusting his hat. 

“Still, how about I give you a tour?” She offers William, with a smile, slowing her pace. “Gideon and I set this up after all.” She gestures around with pride, the bracelets and bands upon her wrist, sliding with the movement. 

William nods, “I’d like a tour.” Catching up. “Wait, you made this?” His deep blue eye widened, “I thought the mystery shack put this on…” He racks his brain, a blurry image, of a happy couple, and a little girl filling his mind. 

Gideon scoffs, “Exactly.” 

Pacifica elbows him. “Don't be rude.” She grumbles, leaning closer to William. “What he means by that, is we own the shack.” She explains, “I inherited it on my 18th birthday.” 

William blinks, “Oh, congratulations.” 

Paf beams, “Thanks, and now I share it with my Lil cuz.” She pulls his hat down, slightly over his face in a playful manner. “He does a lot of the research slash planning, and I do the decorating.” 

Gideon stumbles back, then fixes his hat with a glare. “Yeah.”

William winces at the display. “So, uh, when did you start working at the shack Gideon?” He asks, wishing to indulge in some conversation, fingers fiddling with the ends of his plaid jacket

The albino boy raised his brows, then lowered them. “Uh, my parents sent me over here when I was 12. Said some work experience would do me some good.” He hides his gaze beneath his hat. “I don't exactly want to talk about it..” 

William nods in response, not wanting to press further into old scars. “So, uh Pacifica, what are your parents up to now?” He asks, blurry figures becoming clearer; A man with big glasses who only wore oversized suits, dirt staining the material, and a lady, with the straightest whitest teeth, who wore vintage fashion, and always seemed to know how to make someone smile. He remembers visiting some of their dreams, always so creative and bright. 

Pacifica’s, smile droops, the gleam in her eye disappearing for just a moment. “They passed away.” 

William feels regret grip his throat and squeeze, “I’m sorry.”

She looks up at him, “Don't be, not your fault.” she assures, “what about your parents?” 

William's mind freezes over then shatters, little bits of brain, scattering in his head. Parents? Demons didn't, well usually didn't have those.. “I don't hear from them often anymore…” He says, his mind quickly grinding its gears to come up with a fake past. “We don’t keep in touch.”

Pacifica stops walking, and smiles sadly, “Oh.. William, I’m sorry.” 

William sighs, “not your fault either.” 

Pacifica nods then pauses's “Ooh, let’s go play that!” She announces gleefully as she grabs William’s hand and runs off in the direction of the game she spotted. Her soft fingers curling around his long cold ones. 

“Wait. We’re leaving Gideon behind,” William tells her, struggling to be heard over the rumble of the carnival-goers. Panic, wrapping around his beating heart, as he glances over his shoulder, to spot the man’s fading form. 

“Eh, it’ll be fine! He’s too busy, thinking about which creatures to study and he’s just dragging his feet, he won’t even notice” Pacifica says back and William mentally shrugs, following the woman over to the game. “Besides the stuffies are too cute to wait. 

When they arrive, William nods slightly when he sees that the larger prizes are large cartoonish, unicorns, bears and tiny little ducks. “Ah. I see.” William says and Pacifica turns to smile at him before paying to play the game.

William shrugs and pays as well, deciding he might as well. If they both win, they’ll have double the prizes and maybe that’ll make Pacifica happy. 

-

While William and Pacifica play the game, Gideon is walking throughout the carnival, muttering and writing down his book. Making sure everything was alright. 

“I still can’t believe that we had enough money to get a decent amount of games. Right Pacifica.” He writes something down. “Pacifica?” He calls her name again, gazes lifting from his white notebook, “Paf?” 

There's no response, and he begins to search his surroundings. “Where did you go!” He calls out, gripping his notes in a tight fist. “I swear-”

He notices two mops of blonde hair and chuckles. “Oh, there you are..” 

\---

“Yes!” Pacifica cheers when she finally wins the game, several tries later. “I want that one.” She points to a goblin plush, smiling and holding it to her chest. “Gid’s gonna love this!”  
William smiles at her before taking one more go, having observed what Pacifica did to win the game and replicating it to the best of his ability. This lands him a win and he chose a cute little llama, like the one on her sweater.

“Come on, let’s go find my cousin,” Pacifica says, as she scans the crowd, brightening when she spots Gideon heading for them in the distance. She grabs William’s hand again and gently leads him through the crowd towards him.

“Gid! I got you something!” Pacifica calls out him. Gideon tilts his head until he sees the plush resting in Pacifica’s arms, a grin spreading across his face.  
“For you!” Pacifica thrusts the plush into Gideon’s arms when they are close enough.

“Thanks, Paf,” Gideon mumbles, holding onto the plush. “What did you get William?” he glances at Williams’s hands.

The demon pauses. “Oh. Right. Pacifica this is for you.” He offers her the llama, fingers shaking, as he braces for disapproval.

Her eyes light up for a moment, hands darting out towards him, he winces only to notice, she’s holding onto the plush now. Her smile is so bright, it makes his heart hurt.  
“Thank you! Thank you so much! I love it.” She squeals, hugging it with force and spinning. “Oh, Will, you're so sweet.”

He straightens, “Your welcome. It was-“

They are cut off by the grumbles of Gideon’s stomach, causing paf to giggle. “Well, we must go find something for you to eat now then!” She announces, grabbing both of their hands. “Don’t want you guys to go hungry.”

“There was a food stand not too far back,” Gideon mentions and Pacifica nods, the three of them heading to the food stand and getting something to eat.  
Pacifica pays for William after he admits that he didn’t bring any money. He protests and she insists. Eventually, they sit down and enjoy their fresh warm meal. 

Bellies full. They split once more, Gideon heading one way and Pacifica and William another. 

\-------------------

"uhh" mumbles Pacifica, as the Ferris wheel inches its way further and further up. She's not scared of heights, that's silly. What she is scared of is the ominous creaks the wheel's making, and the way it shakes and sways with the wind. And maybe a little bit of heights. "This is a bit scary."

"Don’t worry" comes William’s voice from beside her, but when Pacific glances over the triangle is looking distinctly greenish. "I can make sure we don’t fall.” He reassures, hands fiddling with bracelets. 

Pacifica pokes him in the ribs, and he winces, fresh pain sparking. "How are you going to stop us from falling, you goose? You can't fly."

William bites his tongue. Oh if only she knew.

Luckily, they at least have a nice view to distract them. The sun is shining in the distance, casting its golden rays over everything, highlighting the dark wood of the games, and causing guests' heads to glow. It kept everything warm, encouraging everyone to buy overpriced water. Somewhere in the crowd below them, Pacifica thinks as she peers downward is Gideon probably having a swell time harassing other carnival guests. Gid had earlier deemed the Ferris wheel a death trap and refused to set foot on it, stating that the safety standards weren't nearly up to scratch being the reason they went their separate ways. For once Pacifica wishes she'd agreed with her more cautious cousin.

"We'll be off this contraption soon enough.." William reassures her or him, who is to know. And Pacifica half believes him out of the sake of just wanting to be off.

The wheel grinds to a halt. 

"I don't think that’s supposed to happen," whispers Pacifica, reaching over to grab Williams’s hand. 

They're situated at the very top of the wheel, and every movement they make shakes the rattly car they're in more. Pacifica is starting to feel incredibly nauseous.  
William leans over the bar to look down. "I think they're fixing it. I can't see properly."

Pacifica’s phone beeps and she scrambles for it. It's a text from Gideon.

(r u guys still on the Ferris wheel)

Typing back a shaky yes as William tries to manoeuvre himself to a better viewing point, Pacifica prays that it's nothing serious. It's barely a second before her phone beeps again.  
its broken down they are fixing it its gonna be like half an hour

(Okay. thanks.)

"It's gonna be half an hour until it’s fixed," Pacifica says, tucking away her phone. 

William clicks his teeth and settles back down. "Well. This is hardly ideal."

"Maybe I should have listened to you and Gideon” Paf chuckles, squeezing the llama stuffy in her lap tighter. 

"Well, I guess this is kind of like an adventure. "

"I don't think sitting in a broken down Ferris wheel is an adventure.” 

"True… but I mean, it’s at least interesting? "

"Whatever you say, Will," Paf says teasingly, leaning her head against Will's shoulder. William stiffens, breath catching in his throat as she leans on him. Their car swings gently in the wind, and Pacifica tries not to let her breath hitch. 

"Once we're off this thing, do you want to get some cotton candy?" She asks, in a valiant effort to distract from the way the wheel is creaking. William tilts his head, “what is cotton candy?”

"Or we can force Gideon into the haunted house and watch him punch a ghost." She offers, pressing tighter into a still William as the cart swings again. 

"Not fair for the ghosts," William argues with a soft, laughing tone. 

“True true.” She smiles, “So, uh, you know Mabel right?”

William tenses further, “Yes.” He breathes, “Why?” 

Pacifica flushes, “oh not too much of a reason, uh, I knew her as kids, and as time goes on I don't see her that much anymore.” 

William nods along. An uncertainty within him, he doesn't know whether or not to be nervous. Mabel had talked about a Pacifica before, switching in between praising her, or tearing the name to shreds in the past five years of him knowing her. Never before did he believe he would meet this Pacifica nonetheless get along with her. But that also meant, Gideon…. That was the Gideon he was supposed to kill!

“So, uh, how is she doing?” Paf asks, disturbing Williams' thoughts. Twirling a strand of hair, between her finger and thumb, her cheeks becoming pinker as she avoids his gaze. 

OH, oh, oh no… 

William glances down below. “She’s doing well” He admits, wrapping a hand around his wrist. “She recently got into the art of painting.” He says, shuddering at memories of mixtures of paint and how it formed realistic naked corpses, hanging in the hallways, proudly hung up by stan. 

“So is she single?” Pacifica blurts in question, then clamps two hands over her mouth, blushing deeper than before. 

Not knowing how to reply to that, William nods and the cart shakes, a clunking grinding noise hitting their ears as the Ferris wheel starts up, their cart slowly lowering to the bottom.

“Oh thank goodness.” She breathes, removing herself from Will. The demon relaxes at that. 

They reached the end, the bar lifting and soon they darted out. Holding hands, and making a beeline for the nearest cotton candy machine, Pacifica shooting a quick text to Gideon. 

\----------

William smiles with Pacifica, taking a bite from his cotton candy as they searched for more games to play, tastebuds lighting up with the taste of pure sugar, she looped her arms with his, and he couldn’t help but laugh as she told a ridiculous joke. The sun shining over them as they ate, kissing the tops of their heads with its glowing heat, warmth swelled in his heart. This had to be what friendship felt like, the demon glances to his side, to look at her, to see if she was having as much fun as him, only to feel his heart drop, eyes landing on a pole not that far away, a missing poster, with two girls, their eyes were a sweet honey brown, warm and sunny, William feels his heart sink. 

Those were the girls he-

“Excuse me, excuse me you two, do you have a minute?” A frantic voice asks. William pauses, bones turning to ice, watching as the man approached, with a frantic pace, hair tossed and dishevelled, dress shirt not fully buttoned and his tie just barely holding onto his neck. “Please. Have you seen my daughters?” He holds up a poster, the one with the girls on it. “They didn't come home, please,” 

Pacifica unwraps her arm from Williams. “Oh, that’s horrible.” She takes the flyer in hand, “No, I haven’t. Daisy and Miley, right Mr. Davis?” 

Mr. Davis nods. “Yes, those are their names.” He takes the flyer back, “They have been gone for about a day, I don’t know what to do.” 

William adverts his gaze, hiding beneath his hair as they talk. The demon pulls out some of his magic, twists it and directs it towards the older man. Then brushes the front of the man's head with it, peaking in, he scraps the man’s current thoughts and feelings, consisting of worry, unease, and care, so much care and warmth for his daughters. William wishes to pull back, but he pushes further, digging deeper. He needed to find out why the sphere would target this man’s young children. What made them a target?

Mr. Davis is a worrier, William finds, thoughts fleeting, his mind packed full of doors and overflowing drawers of little anxious thoughts, some even seem to float in the air free of any sort of organization. Little snip-it’s of; where are my daughters? Was I a bad dad, is that why they left? Is it because I've been absent a lot lately? Stuff like that, along with deeper, older anxieties about work, being a single dad and raising two girls without his wife. He also seemed to discover that the man had a deep love for art, a touch of shame attached to it. 

William let his magic leave, fading from the man's mind. There wasn't anything useful, nothing that would make the girls a target… so, maybe….. The sphere didn't need a reason to kill? He thinks back to the tent, of the woman turning to dust…

“I will let you know if I see them Mr. Davis” Pacifica promises, and William clues into the words, his thoughts leaving him as her hand gently squeezed his in a gentle manner, so much unlike the twins. 

“Thank you. thank you, Pacifica, you're too kind.” He tells her with misty eyes and a half-smile that didn't quite reach his sunflower brown eyes. He turns to leave and stops, “Who’s your friend?”

William bristles, “The name is William.” He greets, offering the man his free hand for a shake. 

He does so swiftly, letting go just as quick as he latched on. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m so sorry I didn’t introduce myself, the name’s Davis. Hey, you're from that twin’s magic show, aren't you? My daughters love to watch it! I work at the nearby doctor’s clinic by the way if you ever need help.” He says, all at once, words jumbled and packed in places. 

“It's nice to meet you as well Davis. I do hope you find your daughters.” The words burn but the demon smiles through them. 

“Same” Pacifica adds on. “We best be leaving now though.” 

Mr. Davis nods and they part ways. 

-

“We should meet back up with Gideon.” Pacifica suggests once their a while away, “Perhaps he has an idea about the whereabouts of those two.” She smiles hopefully, and guilt wraps around Williams’s throat like a collar and chain, tugging him along. 

“Yeah.” He answers, removing his hand from hers, a deep ache within his sides, urging him to stretch. He straightens his back, pushing one arm up in the air and the other down, “It’s getting close to the evening.” 

Pacifica pulls out her phone, “Oh jeez, your right.” She replies, tucking it away once more, “I think my cousin is most likely near the ball throw.” She snatches a wrist and pulls. 

William follows feet padding along dried grass and dirt. Passing by games full of stuffed animals, carts of food, children and adults alike having fun. The demon finds his eyes lingering on each human being, curiosity about their life, their goals, motives and passions, tempting him. Oh, how he missed watching people's dreams. 

The walk is short, and once a mop of white hair, a blue hat sitting upon it came into view, they knew they had found him. 

“Hey, Giddy!” Pacifica shouts, running towards him, “It's time to start packing everything up.” 

Gideon turns around notebook in hand and flushes. “Don't call me that.” He demands, tucking his work away. 

Pacifica rubs her neck. “Yeah sorry. Anyways, it's time to pack up.” 

Gideon glances between the two. “Alright then.” 

William nods, “I best be leaving.” He turns, body going rigid as long arms wrap around his back from behind. 

“Bye! Hopefully, see you again!” Pacifica says in a perky tone, lightly squeezing before pulling away. 

William smiles, “I.. It was nice.” He admits, “Though, I really must be going.” 

Pacifica glances over at her cousin, who already seemed to be gathering discarded trash. “Yep.” 

The demon trudged forward.  
\----------------

William reached the Manor at 4:00, and headed for his room, tossing open the door to the room he was staying in and finding a note. The demon pales, shaky hands lifting it into view: -William, meet me in my office-

The demon drops the letter and rushes to exit the room. 

\----

The door shut behind William with a snap. The sound of it buzzing around the plain blue room as the force of its closing toppled a book onto the tile floor. With a wince, the demon took a trembling step forward and opened his mouth to speak, jumping as a fist slammed upon the desk and promptly shut it. Teeth so close to biting his tongue as fear settled in his gut like a constricting snake squeezing his insides to the point William found his hands grasping the edge of the flannel resting at his hips to soothe the scaly thing. His teeth chewing on the bottom of his lip till it bled silver as his sapphire blue eye latched onto baby blue ones hardened into ice. Such a cold colour it was as though William had just stepped onto the ice at night, lost, scared, running, and so close to falling in. 

“Demon, where were you earlier this day"

William stood there confused for a moment, how did he know? He asked himself. Pushing back the frantic urge to run, very much preferring the awkward silence over Dipper’s frustrated voice. The brown-haired man pushed his chair back, metal scraping across white tile as he stood up, absently shuffling the papers in his grip before tossing them aside. His gaze not once leaving William, forcing the demon to avert his eyes in fear of truly becoming lost, lowering his head in submission.

"I don't know what you mean"

The words held no tone, bland, upfront and almost honest, as the owner of them stared down at the tile, praying that his blood would not be spilled upon its wipeable surface. Dipper moved away from his desk at that, shoulders tense and straight as he began advancing towards William. He stopped about an inch away, placed a hand upon his shoulder and stared him down, smiling as the other tensed beneath his fingertips.

"No, I think you do." He insists.

William shuddered, holding his ground. "No, I do not know." He responded, his voice wavering though willing to play the game. His thumb smoothing over the ruff material of his flannel jacket soothingly as he ignored how nails bit into his shoulders. A body pressing against his as he was backed up and against the door. The blue demons’ frantic gaze landing upon a painting of the Gleeful family, hung upon the wall in front of Dipper's desk, a simple portrait of Stan and a much younger Mabel and Dipper, staring right back at him mockingly.

Dipper rolled his eyes, lifting William's chin with his free hand, the soft material of his glove pressing against his flesh. "Why don't you be honest, Demon." He prodded, his fingers tapping against Williams’s shoulder. Sliding down his arm then settling upon his waist. Pulling forward and leaving a distance between Wiliam and the door. The warmth of his breath tickling the triangle’s nose with closeness, the scent of vodka causing William to flinch. Only then did he see the discarded bottles. When did they get home? How long had they been here while he wasn’t? The demon shivered. 

"I do not know what you're referring to." William bit back, a fresh kind of fear in him, trembling hands reaching up and pushing at the other's chest. Wincing as Dipper held on tighter, an arm fully snaking around his waist and trapping them together. The human’s long fingers pressing into his face, tilting his head forward, forcing their eyes to meet, pushing even more dread down Williams’s throat with his hardened stare.

"Stop pretending you do not know what I speak of" He didn't yell, he didn't need to yell, his voice held enough anger to get his point across, absolutely furious and suffocating. His nails digging painfully into William's face despite the gloves as Dipper’s torso pressed so intimately into his own that William found it hard to breathe. “You didn't even bother ridding yourself of your disguise.” 

"Dipper, I-" “mmph” Rough chapped lips had pressed into William’s own, forceful, greedy, and cruel. His teeth nipping at his bottom lip as William was pushed back against the door. The hand upon his face slipping away to snag a wrist and pinning it as his head hit wood, pain flooding his system, fueling the panic building within him. The thick feeling of vomit threatening to bubble up his throat and all over them as vodka landed upon Wills's taste buds.

Confusion pushed past the fear and disgust as reality hit William; Burning forest was kissing him? Dipper was kissing him! He let out a startled cry, legs kicking out as he attempted to push him away with his free hand, thick waves of distress wafting off him, body pulsing blue with magic. The demon shakes his head back and forth in an attempt to dislodge the other, tears streaming down his face as Dipper pressed against him harder in retaliation, held him even closer. William then pulled his head back as much as he could in a risky decision, slamming it forward, pain blossoming upon his flesh as Dipper flinched back, releasing William to clutch at his wound, crying out in pain, baby blue eyes watery with tears. 

Once the pain faded to a dull thrum and William was able to bring himself to think about opening the door and fleeing Dipper was already upon him, a fist making contact with his face.

"You b*tch." Dipper snarled, watching as William crumpled to the floor, curling upon himself. Sobs wracking his body as he trembled, pointy elbows shielding his face. 

Dipper paused, breathing heavily through his nose before dropping to his knees beside his darling little demon, reaching towards him and resting a hand on his back. “I used to love it when you cry” He voiced with a tone of mourning, stroking his fingers up and down Williams’s spine, "why does it now hurt to see it?"

William doesn’t reply. He did not know the answer, he couldn’t care less. He just wanted dipper to leave him alone. Why was he so weak?

0 0  
0 0  
0 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---(yooooooooooooooooooo. I'm not a big fan of the pacing, but I just want this chapter over with so, uh eat it.) 
> 
> What's with the stan statues?  
> What's with the sphere motives?  
> What's up with dipper??  
> Will, William ever catch a break?


End file.
